


Switch to Channel Two

by Autumnleaves1991



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: 18 + only, Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Language, Multi, Sexual Intercourse, explicit - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnleaves1991/pseuds/Autumnleaves1991
Summary: After a hellacious day escaping, a switch happens in the helicopter. Everyone searching for some relief, turning a friendship between three friends into something so much more. In love with two men and trying to survive through the Colombian wilderness, Doc (female reader) finds something to live for. But will it be enough for them all? Or will they need something more?
Relationships: Benny Miller x Reader, Benny Miller x reader x Santiago 'Pope' Garcia, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Switch to Channel Two

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr @autumnleaves1991-blog

The thermometer lingered over Will’s forehead, and you let out a relieved sigh. Still, no fever, thank god. You’d done the best you could for the gunshot wound, but until it was adequately stitched and sterilized, the risk of infection was still high. You sit in the seat next to Benny and strap yourself back in, dropping your head onto his shoulder. He moved the dial on your headset to channel two and his voice came crackling through.

“How’s our boy doing?” he couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice if he tried. Benny loved his older brother more than anything.

“No fever, thank god. But I’m going to keep a close eye on him till I can get him some proper medical care. I just feel so helpless.”

“Hey,” his voice is soft, and his arm comes to wrap around you and pull you to his chest. “You are not helpless, Will would’ve been in a hell of a lot worse shape without you here. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” You let the stress of the day finally seep into your bones, and the tears silently stream down your cheeks. Benny holds you tight, and you feel yourself melt into his embrace.

Santiago comes out a few minutes later from the cockpit of the helo and looks at you. You try to wipe your eyes, but he just shakes his head. Today has been rough on all of you; this was becoming way more than any of you had bargained for. Santiago speaks into the headset, and Benny quickly shoots up two fingers, and Santi nods, changing to your private channel. All of you wanting Will to get as much rest as possible.

“How are you doing, sweetheart?” You shrug and hold onto Benny’s arm and intertwine your fingers.

“I’ve had better days,” you sigh, and they let out a chuckle causing you to smile. “Come sit down,” you pat the spot next to you. “You look almost dead on your feet.” He tosses his hat into the seat across from you and sits down, running a hand over his face. You reach for his hand and intertwine your fingers with him, and giving him a tight squeeze. “Are you okay?”

He lets out a dark chuckle, “No. I’m not. This nightmare is all my fault. Will is shot because of me; you’re all out here risking your life because of me. So, no, sweetheart, I’m not okay.”

Benny leans around you, “Come on, man, yeah, you told us about it, but we all made our own choice to be here and help you. This isn’t anyone’s fault. The moment we start blaming ourselves, that’s a path we can’t come back from.” You nod, lifting your head off Benny’s shoulder and looking over at Santi.

“He’s right; we can’t blame ourselves. None of this is your fault.” He nods, but you can tell he doesn’t believe you. His thoughts burrowing down deeper and deeper. “You need a distraction,” the words come out in a whisper. Santiago’s head snaps up and looks at you, Benny’s eyes burn into you, and you shrink back against the seat.

“Sweetheart, what did you have in mind?” You look from him to Benny. With quick fingers, you begin unlatching the seatbelt and pulling off the kevlar. When the straps are open and your button-up is exposed, you start moving down the buttons, but Santi’s hand shoots out to grab your wrist. “I need you to be very clear about what we are doing here.”

You look between Benny and Santi taking a deep breath, “I think we all need to take our mind off what’s going on. So use me, touch me, and if you want,” you bite your lip, “I can touch you too.”

You hear Benny’s sharp intake of breath before he smiles, “I’m in; what about you?” he points to Santi, who just stares at you.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” You grab the front of his shirt and pull him to you. His lips are slow at first and so damn warm. It takes him a moment, but he responds back, his tongue comes out to lick your bottom lip. Benny’s hands move back to your shirt and unlatch the remaining buttons before he dips his head and takes a clothed nipple into his mouth. You moan, and Santi breaks away, shushing you, “Shh, Sweetheart, let’s play a little game, “The first one to make a noise loses.” You nod, and he goes back to your lips, Benny’s fingers moving down to the button on your jeans.

He flips them open and slides the zipper down. His hand moving to dip below the waistband of your panties and in between your slick folds. “Shit, she is soaked for us, Pope.”

Santi breaks away and moves down to your neck, and bites down. You try your best not to make a sound; the pleasure from Benny’s hands and Santi’s mouth is indescribable. “Is that true sweetheart, are you soaked thinking about the two of us touching you? Kissing you? Making you cum?”

Benny slips a finger inside you, and your hips buck forward, sliding his finger deeper. Santiago moves a hand down to your breast and pulls down the bra below each one. Taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking up and down over the bud. Benny moves back to the other, and Santi’s hand comes to rub on your clit in slow torturous circles. You reach around them and pull down the zipper of their pants one at a time, pulling a cock out in each hand.

Pope is thick, and the sight of him makes your mouth water at the thought of him filling you up. Benny is not as thick, but fuck, he is long and just seems to grow the longer you pump him in your hand. Benny pulls off your breast with a pop and pulls your lips to his, his tongue sliding inside. It’s a battle of dominance, and you eventually submit. Eyes shooting open as he sides a second finger inside you. With Santi rubbing your clit and Benny finger fucking you, the stars explode before your eyes, and you gush all over his fingers.

“Oh yes,” Benny praises, “Cum on my fingers,” he adds a third finger and keeps pumping you through the orgasm, Santi upping the speed of his circles. You let go of their cocks and cover your mouth to suppress the screams you want to release.

“Good girl,” Santi’s voice comes static over the headset. “Such a pretty girl when you cum for us.” Benny’s fingers slide out of you, and he brings them to his mouth. Your eyes widen as he sucks them clean of your juices before chuckling.

“Fuck, she tastes sweeter than candy Pope. You going to let Pope have a taste of your sweetheart,” Benny coos, and you nod, attempting to smother your whimper. “I don’t like this game,” he frowns, looking at Pope. “I want to hear those sweet moans, her little whimpers when we make her cum.”

Santiago removes his fingers, and you frown. “What do you want, sweetheart? Tell us.”

“I want to make you cum,” you look between them, and Benny groans. You smile in victory, “It would seem we won,” you smile at Santi, and he nods.

“I think I’m the real winner here,” Benny smiles, kissing you again, “Now I can hear you moan our names when we make you cum.” You whimper, and Benny smiles victoriously. “See.” He reaches forward and twists your nipple between his fingers. “Pope, how about you finger our girl now, and I’ll take care of her clit? That way, you can taste how sweet she is.” Pope nods eagerly.

His hands dipping beneath the waistband of your jeans when his hand reaches your soaked cunt your hips lift off the seat, but Benny is quick to push you back down. He moves to push his cargo pants further down and puts your hand in your face, “Spit,” he orders, and you do before he is pushing your hand onto his cock. You run your thumb over the tip spreading the precum all over the tip. Santi quickly inserts two fingers, and gone is the slow movement as he thrusts into you furiously. A thin sheen of sweat breaking across your head. Benny moves down to rub your clit, and you spit into your other hand before grabbing Santi’s cock.

The three of you are in a bubble of pleasure, you pumping both their cocks in time with Santi’s thrusts and Benny’s circles. The bubble bursts, and you feel them coat your hands in ropes of hot thick cum. Their groans echo in your ear, and it sparks your own orgasm, and you tighten around Santi’s fingers, taking them deeper. You whimper and bite your lip so hard you bleed, but you can’t scream, or Will will wake up, and Redfly will come back and check on you.

When you finally feel your lungs inflate, you pull your hand away and look them in the eyes as you lick their cum off your hand. Benny’s pupils are blown so vast they are almost black, and you make a show of collecting it off with your tongue. Santi slowly pulls out of you, and you whimper as he keeps tilts your chin to watch him suck his fingers clean. “Shit Ben, you weren’t kidding. She’s damn delicious. I wonder what it would taste directly from the source.” You tremble, thinking of the both of them eating you out and fucking you in a bed.

“I want to fuck you so bad sweetheart,” Benny’s hands work to put your breasts back in your bra and button-up your shirt. Santi reaches for your pack between your legs and pulls out the wipes doing his best to clean your mess between your thighs before refastening your jeans. They each take a wipe, wipe any leftover cum off their pants, and zip them back up. You feel your heart melt as they work on buckling you back up into the seat and making sure the kevlar is secure across your chest.

“What if we did?” your voice is quiet, and they both freeze, turning to look at you. “What if when we got out of this goddamn mess, the three of us rent a room, and you fuck me…together?”

They take a moment to look at each other before nodding, “I’m okay with that. Pope?”

Santi nods again, “If that’s what you want, sweetheart, I won’t lie that the thought of fucking you has crossed my mind, and I wouldn’t be opposed to sharing you. As long as you’re okay with it?”

You smile, “So it’s agreed. As soon as we are safe and no one is trying to kill us, we get a room, and…” They smile and nod.

“Agreed. Now come on, sweetheart, I think we are all worn out after that. Let’s switch back to the main channel and get some sleep, okay?” You nod and curl up into Benny’s side, his arm between your own and head on his shoulder, his hand coming down to grip your inner thigh. Santiago lay’s his head back and closes his eyes; you reach for his hand and hold it between your own. The three of you drifting to sleep, dreaming of what’s to come between you.


	2. Sweet as Mangoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18 + ONLY (Language, canon typical violence, blood, panic attack, death, oral F! receiving, biting, kissing)

Frankie’s voice crackled through the headset, and you gave a jolt when Benny gently propped you back against the seat. You watch his and Santiago’s backs disappear into the cockpit of the helo. Will groans beside you, and you stand and come over to him. 

“How ya feeling, Ironhead?” you ask, and he gives you a grimace. 

“Like I got shot, but this wasn’t the first time. At least it’s not still in my gut tearing me apart. It would have been a lot worse without you, Doc.” You laugh at the old call sign. 

You pull another bandage out of your bag and help him pull up the shirt. Tearing the package open with your teeth, you pull off the old and clean up the dried blood the best you can before replacing it with the new bandage. “Do you need something to take the edge off?” He nods, and you pull out a bottle of extra-strength Tylenol. Hell, it wouldn’t do much, but it was better than nothing. 

“What the hell we doing up here, boys?” Benny’s voice booms throughout the headset and Will rips it off and tosses it to the side; you follow along. 

“Damn, he’s so loud!” Will shouts over the propellers, and you laugh and nod. The helo shakes, and you grab onto one of the grips hanging off the wall. Will is reaching a hand out to steady you. Benny and Santi come marching back in, and Benny goes for your hips as another shudder rocks the aircraft.

“We got to get rid of some of the money, or we’ll never make it over the Andes!” Santi points to the back. Bags of cash-filled to the brim. You nod and follow them both, pushing a hand on Will’s shoulder when he goes to join. He gives you a stern look, but you just shake your head no and follow the boys. Benny pulls the lever, and the back pops open. The cascade of mountains and frozen snow and ice sends a chill straight through you. 

You look from Benny to Santi, and they both nod. The three of you are grabbing bags and tossing them out the back and into the mountains. Some of them exploding as they hit the rocky mountainside, confetti of cash sprinkling the sky. “That’s enough, let me go check!” Santi shouts and makes his way back to the front. Benny closes the hatch on the back, and you lean against his chest, feeling his warm lips press against your forehead. 

You make your way back to Will’s side, and he looks at you silently have seen the exchange, but you both say nothing. You grab the headset and pull it back on, listening to the conversation upfront. “Come on, baby, come on, baby,” Fish chants, and you grab onto the seat as the helo shakes violently beneath you, the beeping from the control panel fills you with ominous dread. “She feels better,” you heave a sigh of relief, but that quickly vanishes as an explosion rocks the helo, and you’re flung backward. 

Pandemonium breaks out. Benny grabs onto you and tries to keep you in the seat. Will braces himself and holds on for dear life to the cord on the wall. Santi falls into the seat across from you, eyes wide and breathing erratic. “Lose the money, and maybe we don’t die,” Frankie says it so calmly you almost balk before his voice comes screaming through the headset. “LOSE THE MONEY OR WE ALL DIE!” 

Santi points to the level behind Benny, “Ben! Pull the lever!” Ben reaches with his free hand, not braced around you, and pulls the lever, but nothing happens. Shit. You toss the headset and pull out of Benny’s arm, and he tries to reach for you, but you are too quick pulling the hatch open and shimmying through. 

“NO!” Ben shouts and drops to his knees to grab your wrists dangling out of the aircraft. You kick with all your might at the red handle, and the load loosens before dropping to the field below. “Shit!” you yell, and the helo raises about three feet in the air, and you struggle to hang on. You know, if you crash and you’re hanging out, you’re going to die, so there is only one choice. 

“Benny! You have to let me go!” You shout, and he shakes his head no. 

“Fuck that! We can pull you up!” You smile, trying to give him some hope before you let go of the edge, his hands are hard around your wrist, and you yank out of his grip, letting out a scream as you drop to the rapidly approaching floor.

The fall knocks the wind out of you, and you’re quick to duck as shrapnel from the helo crash through the hair. You can feel the blood dripping down your face from one way to close call. The aircraft flips on its side and spins wildly. Your heart clenches at the idea of the boys turning around inside the cavity, like the tumble of a dryer. As soon as you can, you are running towards the copter. 

“BENNY!” you shout and run towards the front, kicking out the glass and trying to look inside. Tom reaches for your hand and crawls out the two of you working together to drag out Fish. You check him over for injuries before whipping around to the side of the helo. Santiago pulls out of the top and grabs for Will, who slides to the ground. You prop him up against the side and check on his side, making sure he didn’t injure himself further. 

When you are satisfied, you turn and scream as Benny hoists you over his shoulder and around the other side of the helicopter. Tossing you to your feet, you’re ready to shout at him when you catch the look in his eyes. Pupils blown wide, tear stains trailing through the sweat and dust on his cheeks, the tension in his jaw. You take a step back, and he follows, caging you against the side, his voice low and husky. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” You try to speak, but he cuts you off, shaking your shoulders. “What the FUCK were you thinking?!” he shouts, and you cringe, but he either doesn’t notice or care. “You could have broken your goddamn neck! Or back! Did you not even fucking think about us when you did that shit?!” 

You bite your lip to suppress the tears threatening to slip. Feeling the adrenaline surge through your fingers, “I did what needed to be done.” He scoffs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“You didn’t need to go down that hatch! You didn’t need to disconnect us from the bag; I could have done that!” 

“Benny! Doc! Come on, let’s go, they’re getting into the net!” Tom’s voice shouts from the other side, and you go to move, but Benny won’t let you. 

“So it’s okay for you to risk your life but not me?! Don’t give me that toxic masculinity bullshit! I expect this shit from Tom but not you.” The words are biting, and he takes a step away as if you burned him. 

“You think I didn’t want you to do that because you’re a woman?” you nod, and he scoffs, “Fine, fucking believe that if you will, but the reason I didn’t want you to die is that you’re my woman! I care about you,” his voice cracks, “so much.” 

Santiago comes around the side and looks between you, but Benny’s eyes bore into your own unrelenting. “Sweetheart. I need you, the villagers they’re getting into the money, and we think it may be less intimidating with a woman present.” You nod and put your hand on Benny’s arm and duck under, walking over to Santi, who reaches a hand out for you. “You okay?” he whispers, and you nod, wiping your face. 

Benny follows behind silently, and you go over to stand beside Will while Redfly goes over the plan. “Alright, that’s cocaine they’re growing, so they probably already have guns on us from those towers. Doc, Pope, and I will go over and try to talk some negotiations with them. Cat, you take that ridge over there,” he points to the left, “And Benny, take the right.” You nod and take a step toward them, a hand shooting out to grab your elbow. 

You turn and look at Benny, “be careful,” he whispers, and you nod, grabbing his hand and squeezing before taking after the others. 

When you approach the villagers, Santi moves to stand between you like a barrier. The negotiations go from bad to worse as everyone begins screaming at one another in Spanish you try to keep calm and let them know you could help but when one of the elders reaches for a knife, Tom is quick to shoot him. Shots fire from behind and Santi pulls you beneath him as he drops to the ground. The echo of the shots leaves a ringing in your ears, and it takes you a moment to hear the screams. 

Tom barks orders, and Santi pulls you up close to him wide-eyed. The both of you looking at Tom in shock. “Pope, fucking do what I say, get these people back!” Santi squeezes you and you rush forward to an older man. You drop to your knees to try to stop the bleeding, but Tom pulls on your pack and you land hard on your back behind him. 

His gun raises to finish the job, shooting the villager in the head. His eyes dark turn to you and scoot back as he takes a menacing step toward you. “Y/N!” Benny shouts running through the field and dropping beside you, he takes your cheeks between his hands and checks you over, “are you okay?!” he shouts shaking you and you finally release Tom’s eyes to look at Benny. 

“Yeah,” you breathe, “I’m okay, I’m okay,” you reassure him and he pulls you close to his chest breathing hard. Women wail, babies cry, and the blood stains your hands crimson.

“He…he just let them die. I -I could have saved them,” you whisper and tremble, and his hands are soothing up and down your back. 

“Fuck,” Benny whispers against your head, “I thought, I thought that…” Tom cuts him off, and you sigh into his chest. 

“Enough. We need to get the money over the mountains and to the ocean. Pope, went to go over there and try to find the leader. We’re gonna offer them some money for the families and some mules. We will need them to get over the mountains. The remainder of us needs to start moving. Get the cash out of the wreck and then pull the bags closer to the village.” 

Benny puts a gloved hand on your cheek and kisses your forehead. All of you pulling away and getting to work. Eventually, you get everything loaded up and wait for Pope to come out. Tom goes to the Elder’s hut and comes back with Santi. “These are ours,” he points to the mules, “Let’s get them loaded up.” You sigh and go towards a light brown one tugging the bags of money up and onto her back. It takes you all about forty-five minutes to get them loaded up with all the money, and the whole time you can feel the eyes of the villagers burning into your back. 

Santi comes up behind you out of the view of the others. His hands are coming to rest on your waist and pull you against his chest. “Are you alright?” he whispers, and you tremble as his hands rub circles under the fabric of your shirt. 

“Yeah,” you sigh and lean back into his hold, closing your eyes for a moment, “I just wish I could have done something. Those people didn’t need to die, Santi.” 

He lets out a breath and puts his head in the crook of your neck, placing a chaste kiss. “It’s over and done with Sweetheart. Don’t torture yourself over this. Please. We need your head in the game.” 

“I know, I just can’t get their faces out of my head,” he nods and places another quick kiss before stepping back. 

“We are going to make it through this, I promise you.” You turn to him and nod. He goes over to his mule and finishes tying down the straps. You take off in a line out of the village—your mule between Santiago and Benny. 

A villager steps in front of Tom, and you move to grab your gun when the Elder shouts from above in Spanish, “They have paid their debts! Let them pass!” The teenager in yellow steps to the side but does not lower his gaze, his eyes watching each of you pass. You do not meet his eyes, but you can feel it burn into your back. 

The forest is thick with foliage, and you go to lose your footing several times. The mule keeps up the pace and almost seems to catch you each time. You rub her snout affectionately, and she lets out a huff of air that tickles your face, causing you to giggle. Will’s voice ahead echos, and you watch the exchange with quiet fascination. 

“Did you pay them?” Tom grunts out a yes, “how much?” Will asks, turning back to look at him. 

“Two-hundred for the animals. A million for the families.” Will nods and keeps walking, his eyes darting both ways before coming to a stop and turning around. 

“Which one of you shot first?” You hold your breath, withholding the urge to shout Tom’s name. 

“I don’t know.” Will looks past Tom and Santiago, and you don’t need to see him know his expression burns with the truth. 

Will lowers his head and pats the head of his mule. “We need to watch ourselves here.” 

“Yeah, we do.” Santi huffs. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Tom turns sharply towards Santi, and you take a step closer to him without thinking, your hand dropping to your side where your gun is holstered. 

“Nothin,” Santi scoffs; Tom turns and keeps walking, “It just means that we need to watch ourselves, that’s all.” The tension in the forest is thick enough to cut through with a knife, and Tom lets out a half-serious roger that. 

Santi turns to look at you, and you give him a half-hearted smile urging him forward. Several hours pass, and the small droplets of rain that had been pebbling your skin turns to a fucking downpour. Drenching all of you in minutes. You pull up the hood of your coat, and Benny pulls out his poncho, tossing it on. 

“We’re going to camp here for a while. Rest and see if the rain lets up,” Tom shouts, and you look around to see a small cut under a rock that will provide some shelter. Frankie comes over and takes the reins of your mule, letting you get settled under the cover. Will grunts as he lowers to the ground, and you pull your pack between your legs and pull out your medic kit. “Let me take a look,” you order, and he lets out a chuckle, grimacing as he lifts his shirt. 

The bandage is a mess with blood seeping through, and you pop out two more pills and hand them over, watching as he swallows dry. You get to work replacing the bandage, and he watches you work. The others busy making sure the area is secure. “What’s going on with you and Benny?” you snap your head up and look around. 

“Nothing,” you go back to the bandage, and he laughs, letting out a low sure. “Ben’s been my best friend for years; you know that.” 

He laughs, “Yeah, he has, but the way he’s been acting…seems like you might be a little more than friends. But, it’s not any of my business.” 

You let out a chuckle, “yeah, you’re fucking right. It’s not.” Benny comes out and slides under the cover sitting down beside you, and Will gives you a smirk. “Shut up,” you whisper, and he motions a zipper over his mouth. 

Santi sits down beside Tom and pulls out the map and compass, “How far have we gone?” Benny asks, and you feel your hand being pulled under the poncho out of sight and intertwined with his. 

Santi looks from the compass to the map, “We’ve gone about 12 clicks. To get to the boat; it’s about a day and a half, maybe two.” He tucks the compass away, and you sigh, thinking of the journey ahead. 

Benny’s hand tightens around your own, “Well, a fire would be righteous.” 

“Lorea’s guys will be on our tail. Smoke from the fire will give us away. We cold camp.” Tom’s voice says with the finality of a leader. 

“Well, we’re dancing with the devil now,” Benny mutters, and you drop your head to his shoulder. 

“Dancing?” Frankie scoffs. “We were dancing when we got on the plane to come down here. I would call this full intercourse.” Benny laughs, and you smile before the moment turns dark. Frankie looks off into the jungle, darkness seeping into his expression, “I was too quick on the trigger. You know it, I know it.” He lets out a breath, “I killed those people.” 

“No, you didn’t,” Benny says, “We all did.” Each of you takes a moment to let that seep in, and before you know it, your throat begins to clench. You rip your hand out of Benny’s and stand. Santi turns alarmed, and Benny reaches for you, “Sweetheart, what are you doing?” 

“I need a moment, alone,” you reach for your rifle and toss it over your shoulder. 

“Don’t go too far, Lorea’s men could be out there; we can’t afford a rescue mission.” You let out a halfhearted reply before taking off around the rock and deep into the jungle. You get far enough away you can only faintly make out the outline of the rock and let your back hit the tree, looking up as the rain cascades over your face. You lift your hands and start furiously rubbing them, trying to get the blood off your hands, a full panic attack swallowing you whole. 

The crunch of wood to your right has your back shooting off the bark and hands coming to your gun, pointing it at the approaching figure. Benny raises his hands and shouts, “Don’t shoot! It’s just me,” you let out a cry and drop the gun. Benny approaches hesitantly and reaches out for you, allowing you to sob into his chest. “Shh sweetheart, let it out,” he croons, and you feel yourself relax in his arms. “What do you need?” he begs, and you turn to his eyes. 

“I need to forget,” he nods and pulls off his hat, putting it on your head. His hands are moving to the waistband of your cargo pants and pulling them open, his eyes never leaving yours. He pulls them and your panties slowly down your legs till they pool around your ankles. 

His knees drop to the muddy forest floor, and you shiver at the way his cold hands run up and down your thighs. “I’m going to make you forget, sweetheart, just keep your eyes on me.” You bite your lip and nod. His tongue coming out to taste you. Licking Slow, broad strokes through your folds, “Fuck, I was right, you taste delicious. Sweeter than all the mangoes in this godforsaken jungle.” He dives in more eager and sucks your clit into his mouth. 

You hear someone coming, and Benny moves to cover you when Santi breaks through the trees. His eyes darken seeing your cunt displayed and Benny licking his lips soaked from your slick. “She needs to forget,” Benny swallows, and Santi nods, coming to stand behind you and pulling you against his chest. 

“You take care of down there, and I’ll take care of up here,” Santi mumbles, and you grow wetter at the two of them working together to please you. Benny is moving back to your pussy and greedily sliding his tongue through your folds. “Keep your eyes on him, sweetheart,” you tremble. The stubble from Santi running down your neck as he sucks bruises into your skin. 

Benny adds two fingers and begins thrusting into your slowly, his mouth taking the time to explore every inch of you. He curves his fingers, and you drop your head back on Santi’s shoulder and groan. He quickly pulls off your neck and pushes your head down, “No, you watch him when he makes you cum,” he whispers, and you whimper. 

Benny’s eyes bare into yours, and you keep looking at him the whole time. He sucks your clit into his mouth and adds a third finger, Santi coming around to knead your breast through the thick outer coat, his teeth biting down on your ear lobe and his tongue coming out to lick it.

You clench around Benny, and he moves his other hand up to rub our clit. “That’s it, sweetheart,” he praises, “let go for us, cum for me, sweetheart.” You turn your head and kiss Santi hard, allow him to cover your scream as you cum hard for Benny. He surges forward and licks at your pussy, soaking up all your nectar and moaning. The vibrations are sending a tremor up your spine as you bask in the glorious aftershocks. 

Benny pulls away and places gentle kisses on your thighs. Pulling your pants and underwear back up and fastening them. Your bones are like jelly, and he tugs you away from Pope whose giving you lazy kisses. “How do you feel?” he asks, cupping your cheeks. 

“Better,” you yawn, and they both let out a chuckle. 

“Come on,” Santi reaches for you and pulls you in for another kiss, “Tom was getting concerned about the two of you. I volunteered to go. Damn good thing I did too.” You nod, kissing him again before falling in step next to Ben. You reach for his hat and put it back on his head, stopping to pull him down for a kiss. You moan, tasting yourself on his lips, and he licks into your mouth with a grin. 

“Come on, sweetheart; we’re going to make it through this.” You let out a laugh. 

“What makes you so sure, Miller? We haven’t had the best luck so far.” 

“Because sweetheart,” he keeps walking, and Santi comes to step beside you, “I got something to live for.”


	3. The Yellow Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18 + Only (language, canon typical violence, misogynistic language (aka We hate Tom), fighting, animal death, fluff, kisses) No smut in this one.

When you wake up, an arm is curled around your shoulder, and you gaze up from the shoulder you’re on to see Santiago. His eyes are closed, and he looks so peaceful despite the conditions. The wrinkles around his eyes softened and smooth; you take a moment to appreciate how handsome he is. You run a hand gently over his forehead and down his nose before his hand shoots out and captures yours. You let out a small gasp, and his lips turn up into a smile before he pulls your hand close and kisses it. 

His lips linger for a moment, and you could melt into him if it weren’t for the rest of the team around. When he finally releases your hand and opens his eyes, they sparkle with mirth. “Hi, Sweetheart,” his voice is raspy with sleep, and you tremble under his deep brown eyes. “Did you sleep okay? You were out like a light. Benny and I switched halfway through the night." 

You notice everyone else is still asleep, except Cat, looking off to the East, and Benny, who guards the West. "I didn’t even notice,” you whisper, and he smiles, “you should have woke me to keep watch." 

"I wanted to be selfish,” he mumbles and pulls you tighter to his side, “Benny got to rest with you almost curled up in his lap. You can’t blame me for wanting my time with you.” You take one more look around, making sure no one’s watching before you lean in and kiss him. He eagerly returns, cupping your cheek and swallowing your whimper when his tongue licks across your bottom lip. Now isn’t the time for this when everyone is so close, so you reluctantly pull away and put your forehead against his own. 

“I’m sorry for getting you into this,” Santi whispers, and you look up and away from him. 

“Benny was right; we all chose to get on that plane and come here. Even after you told us the truth about the mission, we all made a choice. We…killed those people—all of them. Lorea’s men, the villagers, this whole trip is dripping in blood. But it’s not your fault.” He drops his head and sighs, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Don’t do that,” he mutters. 

“Do what? Tell you the truth.” He looks at you, his eyes stern, “I refuse to sit here and listen to you degrade yourself and take the brunt of everything." 

"But I des-” you don’t care who the fuck looks you cut him off with a kiss. He’s frozen for a moment before pulling you closer and deepening the kiss. Something kicks your boot, and you break away to look up Benny, who gazes down at the two of you. 

“It’s time to go,” he whispers, and you look around to see Tom and Will still asleep, but Frankie is watching you silently. He gives you a nod and turns away. You clear your throat, and Benny goes to wake the others. Everyone slowly getting off the ground and stretching. When you’ve got your pack back on your back, you find your mule, giving her an affectionate scratch. 

“Let’s head out,” Tom shouts, and you rejoin the line and follow. Today is even worse than the day before, the forest thick with foliage and tough stalks emerging out from everywhere. Santiago moves to the front to cut through, making some sort of path, but it’s slow. Above birds sing and coo from the treetops until a deep rumble gets louder and louder. Your skin grows icy, and your tremble. 

Fuck. You stand at the edge of the river and ring the rope through your hands. Goosebumps pebbling your skin at the rushing water. You don’t need to look; the boys all have their eyes on you. In Delta Force, you become a warrior; they find your deepest fears and use them against you. Every single one of them knows your fear of dark water. 

“Doc?” Tom’s voice comes out surprisingly soft, “can you handle it?” You look up and shiver. 

“I don’t…fuck…I don’t like this shit, Redfly. You all probably can touch the bottom, but I…fuck,” you let out a string of curses and tune out Tom. Knowing they are coming up with some kind of plan. You feel someone behind you before Santi’s arm turns you away. 

“Listen to me,” he dips a hand under your chin and forces your eyes on him. “Frankie and I are going to get your mule across. Benny’s going to carry you. I need you to shut your eyes and just hold on, okay? Fuck…” he removes his hat and runs a hand through his hair, “I know how much you hate this shit." 

"Santiago,” he stops and looks at you, alarmed. You never use his first name. “Please stop blaming yourself,” you whisper and grab his hand, squeezing it. You walk around him to Benny, who opens his arms for you, and you return the embrace. One by one, you watch the boys slip below the icy water. 

“You ready, spider monkey?” Benny booms, and you let out a laugh and move behind him. He hoists you up and onto his shoulders. A hand at your back makes you gasp, and you look behind to see Santi helping you get situated. 

“You got her, Benny?” he asks, and Ben nods, giving him a thumbs up. 

“The package is secure,” you snort, and they both smile. Benny takes a step forward, and you tighten your grasp, closing your eyes and burying your head in his neck. “Come on, Sweetheart, I got you. Let’s sing something; maybe we can take your mind off it." 

"Benny, I don’t think now is the ti-” his booming voice cuts you off. 

“There’s a yellow rose in Texas. I’m going home to see. However, other men have held her. Her heart belongs to me.” You giggle, “Come on, sing with me sweetheart, I know you know the words." 

"You’ve traveled down some dusty roads and slept out in the rain. But this yellow rose is always here when you come home again,” you sing, and the boys all let out a cheer, your eyes clenched tightly closed. 

Benny enters the water, and the ice fingers hold tight to your skin. But Benny keeps singing, “She knows I’ve done some hard time. 

"You’ve stumbled, and you fell, I just kept your pride from dying." 

"You saved my soul from hell." 

You sing together, "She’s a diamond of the desert. She’s a golden flower of spring. She’s the yellow rose in Texas. She can make a man a king.” The water almost to your shoulders, you shake, and Benny’s hands on your legs pull you tighter. 

“There’s a yellow rose in Texas. She knows the dues I’ve paid. And I’m going home to tell her. I wish I never strayed,” he serenades you and just keeps pushing through the water, fighting the current which threatens to pull you back. 

You try your best to just focus on the words, “You couldn’t see beyond yourself.

Your pain and wounded pride. But now you know the truth is in the way you feel inside." 

"Everybody! Come on, boys!” Benny shouts, and you let out a laugh as the boys start singing along, all of you wading through the water and singing like a bunch of fools. 

She knows I’ve done some hard time.

You’ve stumbled, and you fell.

I just kept your pride from dying.

You saved my soul from hell.

She’s a diamond of the desert.

She’s a golden flower of spring.

She’s the yellow rose in Texas.

She can make a man a king.

Yes, the yellow rose of Texas.

Can make a man a king.

You finally open your eyes when you feel the water drain from your legs, and Benny slowly lowers you to the ground. He turns and looks down at you, his eyes softening, “Are you okay?" 

"Yeah,” you nod, “thanks, boys.” You smile at the guys, and they all let out laughs and say your welcome. 

“Don’t worry, Doc, we got your back,” Frankie shouts, and you smile. The group repack the mules with the supplies and keeps going. All-day, you walk until you reach the beginning of the Andes. 

“There’s an old smugglers trail,” Santi points and begins leading the group up the steep side of the mountain, closing off the group and trying to stay near Frankie. No more talks more than they need, focusing on their steps and keeping close to the wall. 

You feel exhausted, but you keep one foot in front of the other. You are trying your best to focus on not falling. “Stop pushing on me, man. It’s steep here.” Benny looks pissed back at Will; you knew how stressed he was. 

“Obviously, man, we’re on the side of a fucking mountain!” Will shouts back. 

“Just shut up and concentrate, Jesus Christ!” Frankie tries to control his mule, who is braying nervously and trying to keep moving. You step and face your own, whispering soothing words against the snort of your own. She keeps calm, and you give her an affectionate pat. 

“Come on, just go,” Will scoffs, and you can see Benny look back over his shoulder. 

“Fuck you,” Benny says defiantly. 

“Oh really? Keep going!” Will shouts, and Frankie’s mule gets more restless, steps closer and closer to the edge. 

“Benny! Stop, please just go!” You try to shout, but he can barely hear you over the wind. You take a few steps back as Frankie backs up in the other direction. The mule stepped down and the rock face crumbled beneath them. You turn and bury your face in your own animal’s neck, only hearing the rocks crash to the floor, the mule braying in terror, and the money exploding against the cliff face. 

“Shit,” Frankie whispers, and you turn to see the problem. There is now a significant gap between you and the rest of the guys. “Doc, don’t move.” Frankie turns and looks back at the others, “She’s on the other side,” he shouts, and you hear curses. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, are you okay?” Benny shouts, and you give a hesitant yell back. “We’re going to get you over, don’t worry.” You look at the gap and then your mule. Another animal isn’t going to die for this fucking money. You start untying the cash and moving to toss the bags to the other side. You can hear arguing upfront, but you ignore them. 

“What are you doing?” Frankie asks, picking up the bags and moving them away from the edge. His voice shakes, and you can’t imagine how close of a call that was for him, especially with the new baby. You think of how Maria would handle it if anything happened to Frankie, and you remember the vow you made her keep an eye on him. 

“I’m not going to risk my animal’s life. I’m tossing the money over and letting her go.” You continue tossing bags of money over until she is completely clear of them. Pulling your rifle out of the pouch on the side and swinging it over your shoulder. You turn and place a soft kiss on her snout and help turn her. She looks back at you, but you throw your hands up and try to scare her off. You are watching her retreat down the mountainside. 

“Sweetheart,” you turn at the soft voice of Santiago, who stands at the edge of the opposite side. “I’m going to need you to jump,” behind him waits Benny and Frankie, ready to grab either of you if you go to slip. You look over the edge, but Santi’s voice is stern, “Do not look down." 

Your head snaps up, and you look at him cautiously before nodding. You look behind you and take three or four significant steps back. "Okay,” you breathe, “here I come,” Santi backs up a little and holds his arms out, Benny and Frankie ready. One, two, three…breath….you take off at a sprint and let out a gasp jumping at the edge of the hole and fling yourself into Santi’s arms. When you touch down, the rock beneath you crumbles, and your eyes widen as you begin to fall backward. 

“Fuck,” Benny shouts and surges forward, grabbing onto Santi’s jacket and tugging him backward. You fall on top of him with a grunt, and his hands are almost bruising on you. 

“Are you okay?” his voice trembles, and you hold on tight to him and nod. “I thought for a minute there…” he trails off before turning his head, “thanks, Ben.” Benny helps you to your feet, and his hands shake as he touches your cheek and pulls you in for a hug. 

“She’s fine!” Tom shouts still from his place upfront, “come on; we gotta get up this mountain before dark.” Santiago glares at him and walks past you back to his mule. Each of the boys takes a couple of your bags and load them onto the already strained mules. 

Benny keeps you close the rest of the way, having you walk between him and Will so they could both keep an eye on you. The trail seems never to end, and if it weren’t such a fucked up situation, you would take time to admire how beautiful Colombia was. The mountains dusted with snow and the light hitting it just right to make it almost seem iridescent. Up ahead, all of you slow to a stop at the momentous rock slide.

“Oh, fuck,” Tom mumbles before quickly coming up with a plan. “Okay, Pope and I are going to climb to the top, and we will use a pulley system to bring the bags up. Then we’ll have to go the rest of the way on foot.” You let out a small groan, but apparently, he hears his head whipping around to look at you. “Oh, I’m sorry, is that too much for you, Princess?" 

"Hey! What the fuck, man?” Benny shouts, moving to stand in front of you. “Leave her alone; this shit’s been rough on all of us." 

"Oh, of course, fucking Benny, always there to fight your battles for you, got all of them eating out of the palm of your hand,” he scoffs and lets out a dark chuckle. “Are you fucking them? Is that why you all seem to care so damn much? Is she that fucking good in bed? Fuck, maybe I should’ve fucked her too. I could use some good puss-” Santiago body slams him from behind, and the two rolls on the ground, throwing punches. 

You reach for Benny when he goes to join, and he looks down at you, he breathes coming out hard; he’s fucking pissed. “Baby,” you palm his cheek, “he’s not worth it.” He drops his head, and you come around him. “Is anyone going to help me break this fucking fight up?!” Frankie and Benny jump forward, helping you pull them apart. Benny holds Santi around the waist, and he struggles to break out of his hold. You press on his chest, and he looks down at you panting. “Enough,” you turn to Tom in a similar hold with Frankie. 

You take a step toward Tom and then another, throwing a fist back and punching him in the face. Frankie drops him and looks at you wide-eyed. “That’s for being a fucking asshole Tom. I’ve been on your team for years, and you didn’t respect me, but I thought after having daughters of your own, you would have improved. I’m disappointed that it didn’t." 

He drops his head, ashamed. "Doc,” he tries to speak, but you cut him off. 

“Save it. Now, let’s get this money over the fucking mountains and to the ocean. I want to go home,” you turn and look at Santi and Benny, who is smiling at you, “I got fucking something to live for." 

It takes another couple of hours to hoist the bags of cash up the mountainside, and when you’re almost done, Frankie drifts off to release the mules. You laugh as he makes a face and shouts at them, running toward them. "What are you laughing at?” he smiles and pulls you into a side hug. 

“Nothing, just you crazy mule man,” he laughs, and you both move to start the climb up the mountain. The rest of the team scales the mountain with precision. You all work on lifting the bags away from the edge, looking for a place to camp for the night. Seeing a bundle of rocks, you all move to drag the money the rest of the way and settle in for the night. 

“Will? How are you feeling?” you ask and drop next to him. 

He tugs his coat closer around his chest, “you could freeze an Eskimos asshole up here.” You give him a look, and he snorts, “my gut’s fine, Doc, don’t worry, the blood’s frozen at this point." 

You nod and scoot over closer to Santi, not wanting to be near Tom, who drops to Will’s right. "I demand a fire,” Benny plops down next to you and tries to tuck his arms in closer to his chest. 

Will sniffles, “We cold camp.” Benny looks at you and pulls his pack forward, pulling out his lighter. Santi rubs his hands together, and you snuggle closer to his side, putting your head on his shoulder. 

The lighter sounds click, and you look up as Benny set’s fire to a hundred dollar bill. “Fuck you,” he holds it out in front of him, “This my "fuck you” money.“ 

Will rolls his eyes and scoffs, "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?” Benny waves the bill in front of him, and you all let out a chuckle. 

“We don’t have enough men to carry all this money,” Tom chuckles, “so we might as well be warm.” Benny tosses the money into the rocks ahead of him, and you watch it curl and burn. The image of Benjamin Franklin searing into your mind. 

The lighter clicks again, and you watch as he lights a stack of bound bills, one in each hand. The chuckles around you grow louder, and Frankie wheezes, trying to catch his breath with how hard he’s laughing. The stress from the crash, trekking through the jungle, the villagers, everything coming out. Tom stands up and grabs one of the suitcases, and throws it over the top of the already burning money. 

“Now, that’s a fire,” he shouts before sitting down. Will looks at the flames and then over the rest of you. You meet his eyes, and he gives you a weak smile before looking back into the fire, the glow radiating off his face. 

The laughter dies down, and all of you watch the flames lick the cash, the smoke billowing in the air. “Doc,” Tom sighs, and you stiffen turning to him, “I was a dick. I didn’t mean it. I-" 

"I forgive you,” you cut him off, and he looks at you startled. “You were a dick, Tom. And if you ever say shit like that to me again, I’ll knock your lights out. But I forgive you. We’re all under immense pressure here." 

He nods and wrings his hands together. "I am sorry, though,” he says quietly, and you nod. 

Benny stands up and reaches his hands out to warm. He turns and pulls you up and in front of his chest. His head dropping to your shoulder and his hands around your waist. The others stand, and you all watch the flames, feeling warm for the first time in days. 

You keep feeding the fire, and it burns brightly into the night. “I’ll keep watch,” you mumble, and the boys nod, “you all let me sleep last time." 

"I’ll stay up with you,” Santi sighs, “I got too much on my mind to sleep right now.” The others slowly drift off to sleep until it’s just the two of you feeding the fire, rifles between your legs ready for anything. “How are you feeling?” Santi whispers. 

“I can’t wait to go home,” you sigh, leaning your head back to gaze up at the stars, “I just want to get the fuck out of here. I miss my apartment, my job…if I even still have when we get back, my life." 

"I’m so fucking sorry,” you turn to him sharply. 

“What the fuck did I say about apologizing?” He looks down, and you lift his chin to look at you. “Please, please stop saying you’re sorry. Because as much as this fucking sucks, I wouldn’t change what happened.” You both look over at Benny whose snoring softly. “Something good did come out of the trip." 

He lets out a quiet chuckle, "Yeah, it did,” he pulls you close and into his lap, both your hips straddling his. You feel him, thick and hard beneath your cargo pants, and you can’t help but grind down against him. “We can’t do this here,” he moans softly, and you cover his mouth, grinding down on him. 

“Why not?” you whisper, “everyone’s asleep." 

He pulls your hand away, kissing the palm, "Because sweetheart, when I make you cum on my cock, you won’t be able to be quiet.” You tremble, and he reaches up to cup your cheek and brings you down to his lips. You roll your hips again, and he releases you and throws his head back against the bags. “Fuck, I want to be inside you so bad." 

"Patience,” you kiss him again, your tongues dancing together in the light of the fire’s embers. “Good things come to those who wait."


	4. Airborne Ranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18 + ONLY NSFW (Language, canon-typical violence, character death (seriously fuck Tom), p in v sex, depression, feelings)

The next morning you awoke tucked in tight to Benny, his jacket open and wrapped around you like a makeshift blanket. You shiver as a chill moves over you, and he opens his eyes, looking down at you. “Hi, there, sweetheart,” he tucks your head under his chin and kisses the top of your head. “Pope woke me up, said you were shivering in your sleep. You warm enough?" 

"Yeah, thanks to you Ben,” you turn your head and press a kiss to his chin. “You’re like a furnace." 

"I always knew you thought I was hot,” he teases, and you both snort out a laugh. The groans of the others alert you the moment is over, and you start moving to stand. Stretching your arms above your head and bending at the waist to reach your toes. “Fuck,” Ben whispers, and you turn around to catch him checking you out. 

“Like what you see, soldier?” you tease, and he smiles, nodding. 

“Most, definitely.” The other boys let out groans, and you laugh, all of you working slowly to get ready for another long day. 

Ahead of you is nothing but rocks. Enormous, sharp rocks, that one slip could mean the difference between a bump on the head and an all-out rock slide. You take hours moving in an assembly line tossing bags of money down. It’s exhausting, and you feel things ache that didn’t use to bother you when you were younger. 

Suddenly shots fire, and you grab your gun and duck for cover. The sound of the bullets ricocheting off the rocks. Your chest pounds, and you peak around looking for a sign of the shooter, the boys shouting out curses and getting into position. “I’m hit!” Benny shouts out from behind you, and you turn to go to him, but Santi grabs you pulling you down. 

“Santi,” you beg, “Please, let me go.” The rational side of you knows that is unwise, but you can’t help the terror that consumes you. 

“That’s a negative, not until we neutralize the threat.” Santi tugs you back tighter, keeper an arm around you, and propping his gun up, looking through the scope. 

“Benny, you alright?” Will asks, trying to get a look at his brother. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just grazed my shoulder.” You let out a breath, and Santi presses a hard kiss on your head. 

“See, sweetheart?” he mumbles, and you nod, pushing him off. You line up your own rifle and try to find the shooters. “Shooters up on the ridgeline!” Santi shouts to the other, taking a shot. You aim and fire a couple of shots, not getting a clear visual. 

The smoke and dust burst from in front of Tom again, and you pull back, watching him grimace. “Oh, he likes me so much. I’ll stay here, hold his fire,” Tom shouts, ducking as another shot pops out in front of him, “you guys go around the side!" 

"Pope!” Will shouts, and Santi looks over you at him, “Can you step out? Work up the trailhead." 

Santi looks down at you and lets out a soft, "alright,” you nod. “Flank right, make sure no one else is coming up below, Frankie cover him.” He points toward the right, and Will and Frankie nod before moving. 

“Doc, you go around the left and watch Pope’s six! Make sure nothing sneaks upon him." 

You nod and shout out, "Benny! You alright?" 

"Yeah, I’m fine, Doc. We’ll hold down here until you get into position.” You follow Santiago, and both of you get into position. The shots stopping for a moment before hitting about a foot in front of Santi. 

“Fuck,” you mumble, putting back your scope and taking shots when you can. 

“Stay here; I’m going to move higher up and see if I can get a better vantage point.” He crawls up higher and out of sight. 

“Pope, I can’t see you!” you hiss, but he doesn’t answer. You do your best to keep an eye out, but he is too far out of range. The shots echo, and you shake, not knowing where the boys are but keeping your eyes open. A gun cocks behind you, and you freeze, turning slowly. The muzzle of the rifle rests in front of you. One of the teens from the village gesturing with a finger for you to stand. “Fuck,” you mutter and drop your rifle, raising your hands and ambling. 

A series of bullets fly, and you tremble as Benny’s anguished cry echos around the mountains. The blood is pounding so loud in your ears you can’t make out what he says, but you’d know that voice anywhere. All is silent, and the teen points for you to walk away from the group, your hands behind your head. The handgun in your shoulder holster is burning against your side, but you know revealing it now would be the end. 

You’re led over to a more secluded area, and the gun is cold against your temple as he commands you to turn. “Get down on your knees,” he orders in Spanish, and defiant till the end, you stand your ground. You refused to be on your knees for a lesser man who holds a gun on you. He whips the gun across your face, and you tumble to the ground hard, hearing the safety click off. The metallic tang of copper soaks your mouth, and you moan. 

You lower your head to the rock and try to swallow back the tears. You never got to tell them. Fuck, you wish you could go back to that moment and scream how much you loved them. “DOC!” Benny calls from the ridge, and you turn, but the gunman does as well; you reach for the handgun and aim to let off a single shot. The teen drops to the ground, blood splattering the rocks, dead. 

You drop the gun and feel the cold embrace you like a lost lover. The sound of boots over the rocks don’t even register until you are yanked from the ground and into Benny’s arms. “Fuck, baby, I’m so sorry,” he weeps into your hair, holding you so close, he could cut off your air supply. “I’m so sorry,” he chants like a broken prayer. 

Warmth seeps into your back, and you’re embraced around the waist. Santiago’s head drops to your shoulder, whispering prayers in Spanish against your neck. Thank you, god, thank you, he prays, and you let out a shuddering breath sandwiched between the two men you love most in the world. Benny pulls away and brings your lips to his. The salt from his tears and sweat blending together on your tongues. 

When he pulls away to breathe, your head is turned to the left, and Santiago claims you. His lips are soft but insistent, as if he is trying to prove to himself that you’re really here. When you open your eyes, Will and Frankie are watching silent and expressionless. They nod at you and turn to let you have this time. 

“Fuck, shit,” Benny curses, pulling you close again and trembling, “We almost lost you.” He sniffles, “I could not handle losing another member of the team.” You freeze, eyes turning cold and looking up at him. 

“What?” you whisper, mentally doing a count in your head, “w-where’s T-Tom?” Benny’s eyes flood with tears, and he bites his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“He’s dead,” Santiago whispers, and you whip around to look at him. His eyes widen as he moves a hand gently over your cheek, “Fuck, look at your face,” he mumbles, but you couldn’t care less. 

You push his hand away and rush up the rocks, Benny and Santi hot on your heels, trying to reach for you. You get to the top and look down at Frankie and Will working on wrapping the dead body of your former Captain. The tears don’t come; you fall to your knees and gasp for air, the grief threatening to draw you under. Benny drops beside you and pulls you to his chest to shield you from the view. “B-ben m-maybe I can d-do s-s-something,” you shake, and he just holds you tighter. 

“He’s gone, sweetheart; there is nothing we can do,” he sniffs, trying to contain his own grief, knowing how much you need him. 

You stay numb, buried in Benny’s arms until they’ve wrapped Tom’s body and have moved it down the hill. “Sweetheart,” Santi whispers, dropping to your side and rubbing your back, “we have to keep moving, Lorea’s guys could be trailing us too.” You look up at him, and his eyes soften, “Oh, baby,” he pulls you into his chest and lets Benny stand. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” he mumbles, and you let him apologize, knowing it’s what he needs to do. 

“Let’s go,” you pull away quietly and stand. Benny comes over with your pack and helps you sling it over your shoulders. The three of you walking down the rocks over to the bags and reforming the assembly line. It’s even slower now without Tom, and all of your hearts way twenty extra pounds, each.

“Somewhere there’s a mother, crying for her boy. He is an airborne ranger, with orders to deploy,” Benny’s voice comes hauntingly across the snow as you and Santi tug a string containing several bags of money past. You look back and hear him continue singing, “Somewhere there’s a father, crying for his son. His son was an airborne ranger, with a war to be won.” Frankie and Will carry down Tom’s body past him, and you look away, tears threatening to fall. 

When the money is dropped at the bottom, you begin the trek back up the snow, Benny passing singing. “Somewhere there’s a daughter, crying for her dad. He was an airborne ranger,” he turns and looks at you, “now he’s just a folded flag." 

"Don’t you cry for him; he don’t need your sympathy,” you sing, your voice echoing across the snow. “He is an airborne ranger. It’s the best that he can be." 

Together you sing the last line again, "It’s the best that he can be.” He gives you a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, and you keep moving, bringing the rest of the money down. 

When you’ve finally got everything to the bottom, Will takes out his scope, “How late are we to meet the guy at the boat?” Santi asks, breathing heavily. 

“Five days,” Benny pants. 

“Jesus,” Santi huffs, “do you think he’s still there?" 

"I can’t see shit,” Will sighs, “we need to get one of us down there. Think one of you make it there and back?" 

"I’ll go,” Benny says, moving around you and going over to the bags. 

“Your Spanish sucks, Benny,” Will scoffs. 

“Yeah, it does,” you stand and adjust your pack, “but mine doesn’t.” The boys turn and look at you, but you ignore them moving over to the money and pulling out three bundles of bills. “Three, right?” Santi nods, staring you down. 

“You’re looking for the Hijo Prodigo,” Santi hesitantly passes the papers to Benny. “Doc, are you sure?” You glare at him, moving to adjust your rifle. 

“Let’s go; we’re burning daylight,” you start walking towards the town. 

“Wait!” Santi huffs, rushing over. “Just give me a fucking minute,” he sighs and pulls you over to the side. The others look away, giving you a moment of privacy. “Please be careful,” he whispers, and you nod, “I can’t lose you. I just found you. I’m not ready to give you up yet; call me selfish." 

"I know,” you hold on tight to the hand over your arm and give it a squeeze. “I don’t want to lose you either. But you won’t, Benny won’t let anything happen to me. You know that.” He shakes his head and then moves his hands to your cheek, being careful of the purple bruise blooming. His lips are warm and coarse from the cold, and you let out a soft whimper when he licks into your mouth and holds you tighter to his chest. You pull away panting, and he places his forehead to your own, “Come back to me,” he whispers, and you nod, giving him one more kiss and pulling away. 

Benny reaches for your hand, and you intertwine them walking down the mountain towards the ocean. Half of your heart in your hands and the other behind you. It takes you the rest of the day to reach the town, neither of you talking much more than some small talk. The day has taken its toll on both of you. You go around the town’s outskirts and stay towards the jungle, working your way to the docks. Out in the middle of the water sits the boat. 

“Holy shit, I can’t believe it’s actually there,” Benny whispers, and he looks back at you, sighing, “I’m gonna have to swim out to them. I need you to lay low until I come back.” He sighs, tugging off his pack, “we passed a cave on the way over,” you nod, remembering the cut into the cliff face. “I need you to wait there for me. Do you think you can do that?” You fucking hate the idea of being left behind, but you agree, knowing you’d never make it through the ocean. 

Benny leads you back to the cave and tugs off his pack, placing it against the wall. “Keep quiet, stay in the dark. If I’m not back by first light, somethings happened, and you go back to the guys and tell to get the fuck out." 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?” you shout, and he goes to cover your mouth. You bite down on his glove, and he yelps, shaking his hand and holding it to his chest. “I’m not going to just leave you if something happens; where you go, I go remember.” He smiles softly, remembering your pledge you made all those years ago back in Delta Force. His hand coming out to gently graze your cheek. 

“I’ll be back,” he mumbles, pulling you in for a hug and pressing a hard kiss to your forehead. He turns and leaves, only stopping for a moment when you let out a quiet be careful. He nods and keeps walking until he’s out of sight. You sit down deeper in the cave and pull out a ration bar nibbling on it while you wait. Your watch beeps as another hour passes, and the sound of jeeps interrupts your thoughts. 

You watch from the shadows as a small caravan of jeeps pass. Each one head up by an older man strapped with automatic weapons. Inside the jeep is a myriad of teenagers hanging out the vehicles. The park nearby, and you grab your gun, taking off the safety and waiting. They speak in rapid Spanish, and your brain struggles to follow along. 

“Those fuckers think they can take our money and kill the boss." A large beefy man paces past the entrance, and you creep deeper into the darkness. 

"They will never make it out of this country alive. We have every town along the border on high alert! Everyone will keep their eyes out for the gringos," a smaller heavyset man pulls out a smoke and lights it looking around. 

"I don’t want to just kill them…I want them to suffer. I want to fill them so full of holes they look like fucking cheese, and then when they beg for death, we will burn them alive. Leaving the bones up for anyone who dares cross us again." The beefy one takes the cigarette out of the other man’s mouth, cursing, "Let's go, we need to keep our eyes out. I don’t like that one boat has been waiting in the harbor all week." 

They get back in the jeeps and pull away, but you wait another twenty minutes to be sure they are gone before peeking out. Suddenly a body comes out of nowhere and slams you into the cave wall. His hand comes to cover your mouth, and you thrash, fighting as hard as you can until the soft voice enters your ear, "Sweetheart, stop, it’s me. It’s me!” Benny whispers harshly, and you freeze, pulling away to look at him. He lowers his hand, and you curse. 

“Fuck, Benjamin, you scared the shit out of me!” you hiss and push him away.

“I’m sorry, I just saw the jeeps and the tire treads, I didn’t know if they planted someone for when I got back, and when I saw you, I,” he trails off, looking at you. You take that moment to really watch him. His eyes are wild, breathing erratic, hat torn off, a man in an absolute panic. 

“You thought they took me?” you whisper, and he nods, looking away. You walk away over to the pack and pull out Benny’s poncho putting it on the ground and turning to him. “Sit down,” you point to the ground, and he walks hesitantly over before lowering himself to the ground. You pull off your coat and kevlar and coat, tossing them to the ground. He looks over your figure, the maroon button-up shirt tucked into the black cargo pants. You tug down your pants, and his hand shoots out to your wrist, stopping you. 

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” You slap his hand away and pull down your pants the rest of the way, pulling them out of your boots and over them. You straddle his lap and sink down onto his lap, his hands coming out for your hips. Hands coarse and rough kneading you through the thin cotton of your panties. 

You begin ripping his kevlar open and tossing it off before working on the zipper of his coat. His T-shirt is soaked from his swim out to the boat, and your nipples harden as they meet the cold material against your chest. “I’m fucking tired of waiting to die, right now, we’re both alive, and I need to feel alive.” He nods, reaching for the waistband of his pants and pulling his belt open; you unbuckle the button and pull down the zipper. 

He shimmies down his pants, and his cock springs free. You move your panties to the side and notch him at your entrance, sliding down onto him, taking him deep inch by glorious inch. You’ve never felt so full in your entire life, and you bite your lip to prevent the loud moan as he trembles inside you. “Fuck,” he whispers, “you’re even more perfect than my dreams. The tightest little pussy in the whole world, perfect for me.” He raises his hips, and you feel him move even deeper. 

Your hands dig into his shoulders, using the leverage to raise yourself almost off him before sinking back down. It’s messy; you’re soaking wet and chaotic, fucking your best friend in a cave during the middle of a failed mission. The body of one of your brothers and your lifelong friends waiting for you to report back, but you can’t help but feel this is right. 

You fucking love Benjamin Michael Miller, and you would not want to be anywhere else in the world. He takes control and begins fucking up into you. He reaches his hands to his mouth and tears off his gloves with his teeth, one hand coming to the back of your neck to push you to kiss him, the other moving down to circle your clit. He puts his forehead to yours, and your breathing grows heavy as you both reach your high. “Benny,” you pant, “I’m gonna cum." 

Your hips rocking in time with his thrusts and him hitting your g-spot with every thrust making the little white dots appear in your vision. His eyes never leave yours as he growls out, "cum then, sweetheart, soak my cock in those sweet juices.” His voice, low and husky, is enough to push you over the edge and you clench around him even tighter, curling your toes. He groans and thrusts two more times. Hot ropes of cum spilling inside your drenched pussy. “Shit,” he whispers, “fuck I didn’t- I didn’t pull out." 

You silence him with a kiss and shake your head, "I have an IUD,” he nods before kissing you hard, his tongue entangling with your own. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for years,” he lets out a small laugh. 

You pull away, looking at him smiling, “Oh really? Since when?" 

"Since the first deployment,” your smile fades, and you look at him, “How long have you wanted me?" 

"Since the first deployment,” you whisper, and he nods, “all this time, we’ve wasted." 

"No, not wasted. Think of it as the longest foreplay of all time,” you let out a chuckle and tuck yourself against his chest. “What about Santiago?" 

"I won’t lie, I want to be with him. There is something electric with him; I love him too.” He nods, rubbing his hands up and down your back. 

“I understand; he feels the same way about you. I see the way he watches you. This is new for me. I’ve never had to share the woman I love before, but it doesn’t feel that hard with you. I know you fucking love me, Sweetheart, just the way I love you." 

You smile and pull away, running your hands over his face, "Do you want to know when I realized I loved you?" 

"When?” his cock twitches inside you, and you shiver. 

“Karaoke night. When you and I sang that song together, and your girlfriend left." 

He laughs, "Ah yes, she knew before we did, I think. The second I sang that with you, though, it was like the whole world disappeared. Do you remember the words?" 

You nod and smile as he starts singing softly. The slight twang in his voice makes you tremble as he performs just for you. "I’m gonna wear you down. I’m gonna make you see. 

I’m gonna get to you. You’re gonna give into me. I’m gonna start a fire. You’re gonna feel the heat. I’m gonna burn for you. You’re gonna melt for me." 

You join him for the chorus, "Come on, come on into my arms. Come on, come on. Give in to me." 

He bobs his head along to the imaginary music and nods for you to sing, "You’re gonna take my hand. Whisper the sweetest words. And if you’re ever sad. I’ll make you laugh. I’ll chase the hurt." 

He joins in, "My heart is set on you. I don’t want no one else. And if you don’t want me. I guess I’ll be all by myself. Come on, come on into my arms. Come on, come on. Give in to me." 

You keep your eyes on him, both of you smiling, his cock buried inside you, his arms around your waist, as you serenade him. "I’ll use my eyes to draw you in. Until I’m under your skin. I’ll use my lips, I’ll use my arms. Come on, come on, come on. Give in to me." 

The both of you whispering the last lines, "Give into me, Give into me.” The music inside fades, and you seal his mouth with a kiss. “I love you." 

"Oh sweetheart, I fucking love you too." 

"We should get going,” you sigh, and he nods, but neither of you is moving. 

“I meant what I said,” his voice is low and hesitant, “I don’t mind sharing you with Pope. I’ll do anything to make you happy." 

"Really?” you ask quietly. 

“Yes, really. When we get out of this mess, I’ll even let him go first. Since I got you out here all to myself.” You giggle and kiss him again, pulling off him with a low moan and working on getting dressed. He tucks himself back in and stands, repacking your stuff before sliding back on the packs and tossing your rifles over your shoulder. 

He reaches a hand out, and you intertwine your fingers, “Come on, let’s go get our boys. I miss Santi,” he smiles, and the two of you creep out of the jungle and back towards the boys. The two halves of your heart aching to be whole again.


	5. Home Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18 + ONLY (Language, canon-typical violence, depression, feelings)

The way back takes longer scaling the rocks to get back to the top. The sun is peeking through the clouds, and you and Benny are exhausted from the journey. Will sees you first and rises quickly to his feet. He may be pissed off at Benny, but he was still the older brother, “You all right?” he asks, clutching his stomach. 

“The boats still there,” Benny pants to catch his breath, “I gave him half the money. I hope he waits.” Benny continues walking alongside Will over to a large rock lowering himself down. Santiago moves around the bags quickly and pulls you to his chest, your arms coming to wrap around his waist. 

“Thank god,” he mumbles under his breath, and you hold on tighter. 

“We didn’t go into town, but it looks like whoever’s in charge there…has a…kindergarten army that’s looking for us.” You shiver thinking of the jeeps and the men who led them. 

“How many of them?” Will asks, looking up at Benny. 

“Two or three pros,” you pull away from Santi and look at the others, “twenty or so heavily-armed teenagers." 

Frankie sighs, "What about the next town over?" 

Santiago paces, "It’s over a hundred miles to the south." 

Will shakes his head, "I’m sure they’ve got every town covered anyway. Must be what’s left of Lorea’s guys.” Santi stops moving and places his hands on his hips, you can see the gears turning, and your stomach sours at his next words. 

“So we go through ‘em.” You all freeze and look at him like he’s grown a second head. Frankie asks him to repeat himself and talks about mowing down the kids. 

“What’s the alternative?” Santi scoffs. 

“I’m not prepared to wipe out every teenager in that town just to get through with this cargo!” Will shouts, pointing to the money scattered around. 

Santiago’s face hardens, and you take a step toward him, reaching out, “Santi-”

“This cargo?” he shouts, “What about that cargo?” he points to Tom’s body. You try to take a step closer, but Benny comes up behind you and pulls you back. “Will you do it for him?! Tom died for this money, and we’re not leaving this country without it!" 

Benny shouts, and you jump, "He didn’t die for that money; he died because of it!” His hands tighten around your waist, and the two men stare each other down before Santi turns with a stern look and walks off. “They’re just kids man, can’t we just carry it out through the dark?" 

"It’s over a hundred bags, Benny. There’s no way.” You turn in his arms and put a hand on his cheek, “Let me go talk to him.” He nods and lets you go. 

The rest of them turn away, and you approach Santi cautiously, he looks over his shoulder, and you give him a small smile. “Santi, baby, they’re just kids. We-we can’t…what if they were our kids.” He freezes and looks at you, “I couldn’t imagine you hurting children, baby.”

He shakes his head before looking down, ashamed. “I just,” he chokes, “I can’t believe I let this happen. I thought we could…I thought we could do this." 

"Yeah,” you nod, “and we got what we deserved.” He just looks at you panting. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” you nod and reach a hand out, cupping his cheeks and keeping his eyes on you. 

“I know Santi, but can’t do this.” He lets out a quiet agreement, and you pull him close, wrapping your arms around him and curling your fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck. He bites down on your shoulder, gently suppressing his tears before letting go and walking back towards the others. 

“We can’t just….go through them,” he sighs, “I don’t know what I was saying. We’ve just got to get Tom home; that’s all that matters.” You come up behind him and reach for his hand, squeezing it gently. 

“How are we going to do that?” Benny asks, and you release Santi’s hand and come to sit on Benny’s lap, his arms circling your waist. 

“We carry him down. We fill our day packs with whatever we can carry, and that’s it." 

"What do we do with the rest of it?” Benny asks, rubbing his hands up and down your sides. Santiago looks at you, and then behind him, Will shakes his head no, knowing where this is going. 

"We throw it over the cliff, winter will be coming soon, and the snow will bury it.” The five of you work on dragging the bags over to the edge. And you step closer and look down. You yelp as Frankie’s arms come around you, and he lifts you to pull you back. 

“We don’t have the best track record with the side of cliffs, sweetheart,” he chuckles, and you snort. The two of you smiling. Santiago looks over and gives you a small smile. 

He lifts one of the bags and tosses it down; it takes a few moments until you hear the crash. All five of you look at each other, nodding. Benny turns around and looks at you before whistling, “Fuck. Me.” You slap the back of his head, and he chuckles. 

“Alright, let’s keep going,” Santiago grabs another bag and tosses it down. The rest of you working in silence until all that remains is your day packs and Tom’s body. You tug on your pack, and each take a corner carrying Tom down and back towards the town and home. When you reach the city, it’s night, and the darkness blankets everything in front of your eyes. “Alright,” Santi whispers, “Let’s put him down for a second." 

You gently lower Tom to the ground and look around. Panting and grunting from exhaustion, Will huffs, "We’re running behind. Benny, you should go. The sun’s coming up.”

“We will meet you down at the cove in thirty,” Santi whispers. “Doc, you stay with us. Benny will bring the boat to the cove, and we will take it over to the ship." 

"Roger that,” you mumble, glad you don’t have to think about swimming in the freezing water. “What?” you stumble when you are pulled deeper into the shadows, Benny’s mouth coming down on yours. You close your eyes and pull him closer by the front of his vest. The two of you break away panting, and he puts his forehead on your own. “Be careful out there,” you whisper, and he nods. 

“You too; I’ll see you in thirty minutes. If you aren’t there, I’m coming for you,” he threatens, and you nod, pulling him in for a hard kiss. He lets go, and you watch as his back disappears into the darkness. The rest of you grab Tom’s body and keep moving on the outskirts of the town, through the jungle. 

“No, wait, wait, wait, whoa,” Will whispers, and you freeze seeing the jeep hidden in the shadows. “It looks abandoned.” You put down Tom gently and reach for your gun, holstered on your side. 

“Cover me,” Frankie whispers, rifle out and stalking over to the jeep. You hold your breath and watch, keeping your eyes open for any movement. You stay close behind him and move closer to the jeep when lights flash on and someone shouts, stop, put your hands up in Spanish. 

“Fuck,” Frankie shouts, raising his gun, and the teen comes out his own gun pointed at the rest of you. 

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Santiago shouts, “Listen,” he switches to Spanish, “Little brother, be careful with that gun. Don’t point it at me.” The kid looks terrified, moving the gun between the four of you, his breathing erratic. Santi puts the gun down and holds out his hands up for the kid to see. 

“I speak English!” the kid shouts, panicked, “What’s in the bag? What is that?!" 

"It’s our friend,” you lower your gun and holster it holding your hands up. “He’s dead." 

"I call boss,” the kid reaches for his phone, and you all take a step forward, but he panics, swinging his gun around back into his shaking hands. 

“No, no. We don’t have any problems with you. Right?” He asks you, and you all reply in agreement, the kid looking between the four of you. 

“I’m taking the shot,” Frankie mumbles, and you swing around to him. 

“No!” The kid sees his moment and reaches for the radio, signaling for help. Santi pulls the gun away and puts his arms around the kid’s neck, Frankie surging forward to put the muzzle in his face. 

“Where are the keys?” Santi shouts, and you watch with bated breath as Frankie screams fuck and walks over to the jeep, attempting to hotwire it.

The kid repeats over and over again he doesn’t know, and you go to the side of the jeep and slide inside next to Frankie, putting a hand on his arm. He stops for a moment and looks at you before continuing. Will and Santi tie up the kid and lift Tom’s body into the back. Will sliding in next to you and Santi jumping in the back. You all give a cheer when the engine turns over, and Frankie slams the door. 

“We should have killed that kid the minute he saw our faces,” Frankie huffs, speeding off into the jungle. 

“We are not killing any more people,” Santi puts a hand on your shoulder and squeezes. 

Frankie scoffs, “I’ll tell you right now if we get to that beach, and Ben isn’t there, I’m fucking killing people!" 

"All right, he’ll be there,” you try to calm him down, but a jeep comes out of nowhere and slams into the side of you. “Fuck!” you shout and reach for your rifle. The jeep swerves and comes to a stop, Santi standing and pointing his gun at the teens inside. Their mouths open in shock. 

“Shit,” he mutters, moving his gun down and shooting out their tires. They scream and duck, and you keep your rifle pointed at them. “Go! FRANKIE GO!” he calls, and Frankie slams on the gas. The radio crackles to life, and you hear the teens give away your location, and another car drives past before flipping around. 

“What are they saying?” Will asks, looking around. 

“More are coming!” you shout, crawling through the hole behind you and getting your gun ready. “There are two more vehicles,” Santi looks over at you and nods both of you ready. 

Will looks down, checking the map, “All right, it should open up onto the beach any minute." 

"Pope! Doc! SHOOT!” Frankie shouts from the inside, “Shoot the driver! What is wrong with you?!” You muffle out a string of curses before the rifles light up with gunfire. The radio comes out in panic, and you keep shooting, aiming for the engines and not the occupants. The road swerves, and you do your best to stay steady. 

The other cars shooting back, and you yelp as Santi pushes you down. Your hands resting over Toms’s body. You pop back up and fire again, not liking how close they are getting. “Frankie! They are right on us!” Frankie keeps driving, weaving through the trees, the sun just coming over the ridge. 

“Where are they?!” he shouts. 

“Left! Left!” Will shouts, and Frankie slams into them repeatedly. You hear the screams as they hit a tree and flip with a small explosion. “Goddamn! Here’s the beach!" 

"Where is he? Do you see him?!” Frankie shouts, the car bouncing as it drives over the sand. 

“No! But the cove where we’re supposed to meet him is about a mile up the beach.” You lean back and line up your rifle as two more jeeps race behind you.

“Fuck,” you pant, taking several shots. 

“Pope! KILL THEM! Just fucking kill them!” Frankie shouts, and you take a deep breath as he lines up the shot and takes out their front tire, watching them flip over the sand dune. 

“There he is!” Will points over to the water, and you turn, seeing Benny in a speed boat following alongside. “Pope! Wave him!” Santi waves his hands, and Benny shouts something back, gesturing for you to keep going. 

“It looks like this is the end of the road! We got to cross over the dune! Cross over the dune!” Will shouts, looking back at you. “Brace for impact!” You hold onto the bar of the jeep and take a deep breath as the water sinks into your clothes. You grab Tom’s body and work with Santi on keeping it afloat. 

You are fucking terrified of the water, but you know staying on the shore is not an option. You kick as hard as you can, letting out a terrified scream as water enters your lungs, threatening to drag you under. Will swims over and grabs the edge of the body. Frankie coming to wrap his hands around your waist and pulling you away and over to the boat. You cling to him, and he swims as hard as he can over to Benny’s outstretched hand. 

Benny works on lifting the body into the boat and gets Will and Santiago inside. They all three lean over and pull you and Frankie in. The teens from the beach taking their shot at you. Benny pulls you to his chest, and the others take shots as he kicks on the motor and speeds away. A sense of calm finally washes over you as you get closer to the boat. You and Frankie climb the ladder, reach over the side to pull Tom’s body in, and then the other boys come. 

The captain pulls the boat out and speeds away; you all collapse on the floor, panting and processing the last few events of this hellacious trip. Benny reaches for you, and you pull yourself into his lap, clinging to his neck. “Fuck, when I saw them shooting at you,” he mumbles, and you hold him tighter, understanding what he needs. 

“I’m okay,” he nuzzles your neck, and you close your eyes and sigh. After about thirty minutes, the first one of you moves. “I’m going to go take a shower,” Benny sighs and stands with you in his arms. You yelp and hold on tight to his neck. “Pope,” he asks, “Keep an eye on her,” he places you down in Santiago’s waiting arms. His hands wrapped around your waist, his lips finding your neck. 

Benny walks off and down into the ship. “So,” Frankie coughs, clearing his throat, “What the fuck is going on with you all?” Will laughs and nods, agreeing.

You turn from Santi’s arms and look at them before staring back into Santi’s deep brown eyes. “I love them,” you whisper, and he keeps his eyes on you, nodding, “both of them." 

"Well fuck,” Will mutters, “I always knew Benny was in love with you. He’s been obsessed with you since that first day. But I didn’t know Pope and you…” he trails off, and you smile as Frankie picks up. 

“Oh, I did. This pendejo has been pining for Doc for years. I thought you two might be fucking after you came home from that neck surgery and stayed with her.” You smile, remembering the month Santiago stayed with you and everything that happened. 

Santi chuckles against your neck, “good memories,” he tightens his hold on you, and you feel the heat crawl up your neck. 

“What happens now?” Frankie asks, and Pope pulls away to look at him, “Does this mean you’re coming home?” You turn and look at him, waiting for the answer. 

“I don’t know,” he sighs, “That is something that we will need to talk about. All I can tell you right now is nothing is out.” You don’t necessarily like that answer, but you respect him enough not to say anything right now. This relationship is all so new. Benny comes out a few minutes later, and Frankie goes, then Will. “You go Doc, I’m going to go last.” You shiver and clutch your arms around your waist. 

“I just really want a toothbrush; I think I’ve had enough water for now.” He nods and just continues to hold you. The five of you go down the stairs into the small room and pass out on the couch, table, and small chair in the corner. You and the boys taking the sofa, resting your head in Benny’s lap and feet on Santiago’s, Benny’s hand runs through your hair, and you sigh, finally relaxing. 

You wake up a few hours later, the boat swaying back and forth and the boy’s snores echoing in the room. Your feet are cold, and you look down to see Santiago gone. You sit up slowly, putting Benny’s hands on his lap and walking into the hallway. The light flooding from beneath the bathroom door and the sound of the shower running have you turning back, not wanting to intrude. 

A dull thump has you turning, and you wait and hear it again, and again. You walk over to the door and listen, but you can’t hear anything over the water. You turn the handle and slowly step inside your eyes, looking at the lump on the shower floor through the frosted glass. Santiago rears his head forward and then slams it back again, repeating that same dull thud. 

You close the door behind you and strip off your clothes. Hands shaking, you reach for the door and open it slowly. His eyes are closed, and he’s shaking as the sobs wrack his body. “All my fault,” he mumbles, hitting his head against the wall again, “it’s all my fault." 

"Baby,” you sigh, and his eyes snap open and look you over. Eyes red, cheeks flooded with tears that bleed in with the water. His lower lip trembles, and you watch the last ounce of his self-control snap. His hand reaching for you. 

You let him control everything, knowing what he needs. You straddle his lap, and he pulls you down to his chest. His arms wrap tightly around you, and you tuck your head into the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry,” he whimpers, “I’m so fucking sorry.” You run your fingers through his hair and just hold him. The water turns cold, and you reach up to turn it off before putting your arms around him again. 

“Shh,” you hush him, and he cries into your neck. You hum a lullaby, and he shivers under your touch, your hands running through his curls. “It’s over,” you murmur, “we’re safe. I love you; we’re safe.” You chant it to him until his shaking subsides and his hold loosens. 

He sniffles, pulling you away to look at him. “I love you too, fuck, more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life. It’s you. It’s always been you,” he mumbles, and you kiss him softly. His forehead rests on your own. “I don’t want to leave you, but I know that you love Benny too. He can give you everything I can’t." 

"Benny and I talked the other day…he understands that I love you both and if you’re okay with it. I could be with you both.” He sighs, holding you close. 

“How would that even work, sweetheart?” He shivers, and you both get up, wrapping the towels around yourselves and warming up. He gets dressed, and you curse, not wanting to pull on your old clothes. “Wait here,” he mumbles, sliding out the door. 

He comes back a few moments later with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, both oversized. You go commando for the time being and pull the clothes on, and reaching for him. “I don’t know how it will work, but I know that I want to be with you, with both of you. We can figure out the logistics later." 

He nods, pulling you in for a soft kiss. "I meant what I said to Frankie. I don’t know where I will end up. But I want to try, for you, I will try." 

"That’s all I could ever ask for.” He tugs you from the room, and you go back to the couch, chuckling at Benny stretched out on the couch. “He’s like a loveable golden retriever,” you whisper with a sigh, and Santi snorts behind you. 

“Lay down next to him; I’ll sleep behind you. There should be enough room, I just-I need you close.” You nod and push Benny up against the back of the couch, laying down with your chest to his and swinging a leg over his waist. His hands naturally come to wrap around you and tug you closer. Santi lays down behind you and wraps his arms around the two of you, putting an elbow behind his head and pressing lazy kisses to your neck. “Get some sleep, sweetheart, we will figure it out tomorrow….I- I love you." 

You yawn and smile in the warmth of the two men you love most. "I love you too Santiago,” he smiles against your skin, and you drift off to sleep. The two fragments of your heart finally searing together.


	6. All In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18 + ONLY (Language, NSFW Explicit, fingering, oral M! F! Receiving, hand jobs, cream pie, multiple orgasms, p in v sex, feelings)

The boat’s gentle sway had come to a stop, and the noise from the city began to fill the cabin of the ship. You opened your eyes when you feel the soft press of Benny’s lips against your own, his tongue slowly slithering between your lips and deepening it. The hard press of his cock against your thigh, from where it is slung over his hip. Your eyes close, and you try to press closer, but a hand dips between the two of you, kneading your breast. The scratch from Santi’s unshaved face presses against your neck and to your ear, licking the shell and sending a delicious shiver up your spine.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he whispers, and you feel him hard press into your back. Combining the two of them aching for you is electric, and you feel yourself getting soaked by the second. Until you are metaphorically dunked in cold water by the sounds of Frankie’s yawn.

“Stop,” you whisper, and they let you go instantly, “we aren’t alone yet.” You remind them, and Santi turns to get up when he slips off the couch and onto the floor. You can’t help it, and the small chuckle that bubbles up in your chest turns into a full-blown bellyaching laugh. The rest of the boys join in, and you have tears in your eyes when you untangle Benny and reach a hand down to pull him up. Santi grabs hold of your hand, and you let out a yelp as he pulls you to the ground and onto his chest, smiling at you.

“I think I am owed some kind of payment for you laughing at me!” he teases, and you nod, kissing him softly. Frankie groans, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

“Enough, you two, keep it to yourselves,” Frankie teases, and you pull away with a laugh and gasp when two arms wrap around your waist and pull you up and into Benny’s arms.

“Ben!” you yelp, and he turns you in his arms, bringing your lips to his for a sweet kiss. You melt into the kiss until Will puts a hand on his shoulder, and he slowly lowers you to your feet. Santi sits up, and you reach a hand out to him again, but this time he takes it slow, rising to his feet. He keeps your hand in his and turns to the others, collecting their things and repacking the bags.

“So, what’s the plan?” Will asks, taking a seat.

“Well, I need to take the money to the lawyer; they will need time to count it and get all the paperwork together, so we will need to spend the night. Will and Benny, how about you go find a place to sleep for the night. Frankie, I think you should go find a quiet place to call home; your lady is probably freaking out man, Doc and I will go and drop off the money.”

“Actually, I need to check in with work; I’ve been off the grid for a week longer than I was planning; they probably think I’m dead. I will go with Frankie, and then we can all meet up somewhere to eat. Maybe the Captain can recommend somewhere, or we can find something near the hotel?” They nod, agreeing with the idea of real food instead of rations.

“Sounds like a plan!” Benny jumps to his feet, and you all get moving. Santi finally lets you go and motions Ben over.

He looks almost nervous, “Ben, when you get the rooms, you only need three,” he looks between the two of you, “right?” You bite your lip and nod, and Ben does the same, an unspoken agreement between the three of you.

You sling your pack over your shoulder and climb the stairs two at a time emerging into the dusk—the sun casting a burnt orange glow over the city. When you reach the top step, your steps falter at the body of your fallen comrade. The others bunch up behind you, and you turn to them, “We need to get him to a morgue for transport. Let’s do that first, then we can worry about the other stuff.” Santi goes around you and talks to the Captain finding out some directions and the five of you carry the body off the dock and to the nearest morgue.

Many people stop and stare as you carry the body and bags through the city; you’d ditched the guns and anything that could tie you to the massacre at the mansion in the ocean. When you’ve got Tom situated and arranged to be brought to the airport for the next day, you split up. Santi reaches a hand out and squeezes yours three times before lifting the bags with the money and walking away.

“Keep an eye on her Fish, this one’s trouble,” Benny teases, and you glare at him before he kisses the glare of your face and walks off with Will. Frankie rechecks his phone and curses softly; he’d been having trouble getting enough bars to make a call out. You and Frankie find a small cafe with a payphone, and you get some change from the register and sit in a booth watching him make the call. This place would do for dinner, the menu looked good, and it was secluded.

You watch the kaleidoscope of emotions play across his face as he goes from elation to sadness. You can almost hear Maria shouting from your spot across the room, Frankie even pulling the phone away from his ear, and when he hangs up, he runs a hand over his face exhausted and sits down across from you. You know better than to ask how that phone call went, and you stand going over to the phone. Your call goes better than you expected. Your boss and coworkers are happy to know that you’re not dead in a ditch somewhere.

There would be some kind of repercussions for so many missed shifts, and you would need to undergo a review, but you currently still had a job. You collapse across from Frankie and reach for his hand across the table, stroking your thumb over his hand gently to know you’re there. “We need to meet up with the others over at the lawyer’s office.” He nods and stands but doesn’t pull his hand away instead, drawing you in for a tight hug, which you return.

“She- she isn’t going to leave me, right?” his voice cracks, and you tighten your hold.

“No,” you shake your head, “No, she loves you too much to leave you, Frankie, but your little girl needs her daddy. But, I won’t lie, she is going to make you make it up to her. You’ve lost some trust, and you are going to need to get it back.” He nods and lets you go sniffling, and the two of you leave to go meet up with the others.

Santiago is waiting against the wall and keeps his eyes open for anything suspicious. You run the remaining distance and crash into his arms, allowing him to hold you close and kiss the side of your head. Benny and Will come over a few minutes later, waving around some key cards and passing them out. No one comments on the lack of keys for Benny and Santi as you hold the card to your chest. “We found somewhere to eat, it’s a small cafe about a couple of blocks from the hotel.”

“I am starved, sweetheart,” Benny reaches for your hand and pulls you to his side, and he drops his head and whispers, “not necessarily for food.” You feel the heat roll over you, and Will gives you a smirk as you lead the way back to the cafe. The booth is a tight fit for the four hulking men and you to fit into, but you make do with sitting half on Benny’s lap and sandwich between the two of them. The waitress comes over and flips her long black curls over her shoulder and smiles at Santi, and you try to suppress the green monster.

“Is there anything I can get you?” she practically purrs at him, and he places a hand on your thigh, smiling at her.

“I got everything I need right here,” he murmurs, looking at you with soft eyes, and Frankie pretends to vomit. You smile at him and politely dismiss the waitress who looks crestfallen. He scoots closer so that you are completely off the seat and balancing between their thighs, and Will smiles at you, seeing the look of ease finally on your face.

When the food comes, it’s a messy affair, all of you going too long without proper nutrition. The food scarfed down in a matter of minutes until you all lean back and just sit in silence. The reality of the last few days sinking in and leaving you all exhausted. “I think I’m going to turn in,” Will pulls out his wallet and goes to the counter to pay for you all. When he comes back, you thank him, and he brushes it off. The walk to the hotel is slow, each step heavier as the tension between the three of you grows.

You bid the others goodnight and your handshakes as you reach the key out towards the door, the click of the lock loud in the silence. Benny drops his bag on the table, and you stare at the king-size bed that takes up most of the space in the room. You turn to them slowly, “I’m going to go shower, I still need to…would you- would you like to join me?”

The words hang in the air, and you wait with bated breath. “Pope, why don’t you go, we…we already…” he trails off, and Santi looks between the two of you, nodding.

“You two already…when?” he asks quietly.

“In a cave…when we went to go make sure the boat was still there.” He nods slowly and takes a step closer to you. His hands are swift as he starts pulling the zipper of your coat down and tosses it to the floor. His hands never stumble as he sheds you of your clothes until you stand naked before them.

“Fucking perfect,” Benny whispers, and you tremble, your hands fumbling as you start to push his shirt from his shoulders and take in the scars that litter his body. The sun-kissed skin glows under the yellow of the fluorescents, and you take his hand and lead him into the bathroom. He stands there and waits as you twist the knobs and turn on the water. Letting out a low groan as you bend to turn it on, slowly rising back up and looking at him over your shoulder.

“Ben!” Pope shouts, and you raise an eyebrow, confused, “Get the fuck in here; you need to see this.” Benny comes to the doorway and watches, his shirt off and pants unbuckled. “Do it again,” Santi orders in a rasp, and you slowly bend down to the knobs again, giving them a view of your ass and pussy on display. Benny whistles, and you peek over your shoulder at them both before standing straight.

Ben’s hand dips below the waistband of his boxers, and you can see him pump his cock while watching you, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. “Can I have you both?” you ask, and Santi looks at Benny, who shrugs, pushing his pants off the rest of the way. Opening pumping his cock, Santi does the same, both of them waking your mouth water at the open want in their eyes.

The room quickly fills with steam as Benny steps the rest inside and closes the door behind him. You pull back the curtain and step inside under the hot water, allowing it to cascade over your breasts. The boys each enter through one of the other sides, leaving you in the middle. Having been in the army, it was not the first time the boys had seen each other naked but for a first for this respect. You reach for Santiago first, allow him to pull you close to his chest and his tongue licking against your lips, his hands running over your skin.

His hands are warm and calloused as they drape over your ass, and he kneads you lightly, pulling your cheeks apart and then slapping his hands back in a sharp sting. You groan and reach down between you to grasp his cock. He’s thicker than Benny, more girth while Ben is long. You pump his cock, and he moves his lips down to your neck and bites down, causing you to drop your head back on a moan. Benny slides up behind you, and your head rests on his chest, he kneads your breasts, and his tongue glides over the wet skin of your shoulder.

You reach your other hand back and go for Benny, pumping him in your hand, and the three of you let out shuddering breaths. “Shit, sweetheart, if you don’t stop, I am going to cum,” Benny whimpers and pushes your hands away, “And I really want to cum deep inside that sweet pussy again.”

Benny reaches down for the soap and lathers a generous amount between his hands, and begins scrubbing your back and up into your scalp, the dirt and grime from the last week swirling down the drain. Santi pushes your hands away and asks Ben for the soap lathering up his own hands and cleaning your front, his fingers grazing over your erect nipples and down between your thighs. “Fuck,” he mumbles as you close your thighs around his hand and grind your hips down. Benny taking hold of your hips to swirl them gently as Santi’s fingers tease your entrance.

“How’s our girl doing?” Benny asks huskily, his mouth kissing across your shoulders. “Is she wet enough yet?”

“Fuck, yes, she’s practically soaking my hand in her warmth; I want to bury my face in your sweet pussy, sweetheart. Been aching to taste you since I caught Benny tasting you in the jungle. Would you like that?” He slides two fingers slowly into you, and you clench around him putting your hands on his shoulders to balance. Benny lifts one of your legs and balances it on the edge of the tub. “Oh yes, you would like that; I feel high tight you clench around my fingers when I talk about fucking you with my tongue.”

“Is that what you want, sweetheart?” Benny coos from behind, lowering his hand to swirl around your clit. “Want Santi to taste you?”

“Yes,” they chuckle at your wrecked moan. “Yes, I want your tongue inside me, please, Santi,” you beg. He moves his fingers faster, lowering his head down to take a nipple between his teeth, tugging gently, before soothing it with his tongue.

“In a minute,” he sighs, licking at your breast before moving to the other. You stretch up and reach a hand behind to cup Benny’s head and push him into your neck so he can bite down. His hand on your hip, keeping you still as his fingers tease your clit. “I want you to cum on my fingers first, then if you’re a good girl, I will let you sit on my face.”

“Can you be a good girl for us, sweetheart?” Benny asks, moving his fingers a little faster. The two of them on the same wavelength as to your pleasure. “Tell us.”

“Yes,” you gasp out, trying to buck your hips faster into Santi’s fingers, white dots beginning to appear in your vision. “I will be your good girl,” your body shakes, and Benny wraps his arm around your waist to keep you upright as the orgasm crashes over you. Benny and Santi praising you through it all. Fuck, if they can do this to you only with their hands, you tremble in the aftershocks of the thought of what’s to come.

Santiago turns around and shuts off the water, and slowly removes his fingers, watching with lust-blown eyes as your pussy flutters around nothing. “Pope,” Ben snaps him from his thoughts, “She’s shivering; get her a towel, please.”

Santi steps out and wraps a towel around his waist before passing one over to Ben, who wraps you up and steps out, dripping all over the floor. He puts a hand behind your knees and picks you up, you wrap your arms around his neck, and he carries you to the bed, placing you gently at the foot of the bed.

Santi drops the towel and comes to stand beside him. Your eye level with their cocks, and you can’t help licking your lips at the treat before you. “Can I taste you?” you whisper, and they nod, taking a step closer as your hand reaches out for Santi, and you guide Benny to your mouth.

“Fucking hell,” Benny lets out a small laugh and drops his head back, closing his eyes, “her mouth, is magic man.”

“I can’t wait,” Santi murmurs under his breath and watches you take Ben deeper. You turn your head and watch him, your tongue swirling around the tip until he’s glistening. You switch hands, and Santi closes the distance, watching as you take the end of his cock into your mouth. You look up at him through the veil of your lashes as you pump Benny with your other hand. His wrecked moans echoing across the room. “Shit, you weren’t lying. Are you having fun down there, sweetheart?” You pull off with a pop and nod grinning.

“Best fucking lollypop’s I’ve ever had,” you tease before returning to Benny. You take your time working them up into a frenzy, switching between them and massaging their balls until they are on the precipice of cumming.

“Fuck, get on the bed,” Santi pulls away, and you whine and pout your lip wanting to taste his cum spill down your throat. “I promise Princessa, you can suck my cock all you want later, but right now, I need to be inside you. Ben?” he turns to the other man, who nods.

“Go ahead brother, as I said, it’s only fair. Why don’t you lay back on the bed and let her ride you? It’ll be easier on your knees.” You scoot back on the bed and spread your legs wide, allowing them to see the glisten of your cunt. You got so wet sucking their cocks, and it turns them on even more.

“Condom?” Santi asks, and you shake your head, no telling him you have an IUD. He groans, “Fuck, you want me to fuck you bareback?” you nod eagerly, and he crawls on his hands and knees and nips at your thighs before rolling onto his back and letting you straddle his waist. You line up, and he intertwines his fingers with yours, and his mouth drops open with a groan as you sink down on his cock. He’s incredibly thick and fills you so significantly it’s almost painful for a moment before the pleasure begins to build low in your belly.

You hear the scrape of the chair and freeze, turning to the right to watch Benny plop down and watch his eyes dark. “That’s it, sweetheart, show me how you ride him. Doesn’t she feel good, Pope?”

“Like a fucking dream,” they praise you, and you slowly rise on your knees before slamming back down. Santiago reaches his hands up to your breasts and kneads them as you keep moving up and down. “Ben, help me,” he pants, already worked up from when you sucked his cock. “Will you rub her clit for me while I put these delicious globes in my mouth?”

“With pleasure,” Benny stands, and the bed dips as he places a hand on your stomach to keep you steady and rubs quick circles on your clit. Santi surges forward and takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. You whimper when he puts the nub between his teeth and bites down, soothing it with a flick of his tongue. “That’s it, sweetheart, are you going to cum? You want to soak Santi’s cock in those delicious juices?” You turn your head and nod Benny coming to your mouth and kissing you, his tongue entangling with yours. It’s too much, Ben’s fingers, Santi’s mouth, and his cock so full you pull away and scream as the pleasure becomes blinding, clenching tightly around Santi’s cock.

He groans and spills inside you, hot ropes of cum dripping down his cock with how much he cums. Benny keeps his fingers on your clit, watching you come undone and ride out your orgasm until you push his hand away. Santi helps your slide to the side of the bed and work on catching your breath. Ben stands and comes around to the other side of the bed to slide in behind you. Hi cock hard and aching against your ass.

“Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart,” he kisses the back of your neck gently and runs his hands over your shoulder. Santi turns and watches you moving forward to kiss you softly. You grind your hips back into Benny, and he chuckles before lifting your leg up and over his hip. He lines himself up and drags his cock up and down through your folds, collecting a combination of your slick and Santi’s cum. When he slides in with no resistance, it lets out a squelch as Santi’s cum comes out and slides down your thighs. It feels fucking incredible, and your eyes widen.

Santi scoots closer and kisses you softly, swallowing your whimpers and moans when Benny starts moving inside you. He takes his time, not having to worry about anyone coming back to find you like inside the cave. His thrusts begin to have a little more power. He bends you forward more and reaches around for your breasts, pulling you back against his chest and thrusting up into you. His tongue glides across your skin, collecting the salt from the thin sheen of sweat.

Santi watches everything keeping his eyes on your pussy, watching as Benny’s cock disappears inside you. You can tell he wants to ask something the question on the tip of his tongue. “Tell me,” you beg, and he snaps his eyes up to you.

“I want to suck your clit,” he licks his lips and then looks back at Ben, “Would that be okay?” Ben falters for a moment before he nods. Santi scoots down the bed and pulls your lips apart, and slowly licks against your clit. It’s fucking amazing having Santi’s mouth on you as Benny pounds into you.

He latches on and sucks your clit into his mouth, moaning at the taste, the vibrations sending delicious tremors up your spine. “Oh, she likes that,” Benny moans, “she tightened around my cock when you did that Pope, do it again.” Santi groans against you again, and you throw your head back on a gasp. Benny giving Santi feedback on what you like, both of them working to draw pleasure from you. You feel a tightness in your lower belly, and you move a hand down to drag your fingers through Santi’s curls and drag him closer to your pussy.

“Fuck,” you pant, bucking your hips, “I’m gonna cum,” you moan as Benny picks up the pace pounding into your relentlessly, his power unmatched.

“That’s it, sweetheart, cum on my cock, let Pope lick up all that delicious cum,” Benny’s words have the desired effect, and you shatter around them both. You try to drop your leg, but Benny holds you tight and continues to fuck you through the pleasure, Santi’s tongue lapping at your folds. Benny thrusts two, three more times and, with a groan, spills into you. Santi pulls back and watches as the cum pours out of you, mixing with his own.

“Shit,” he whispers, “she is so full of us, this sweet little pussy loves it when we cum inside you, doesn’t it?” He crawls back up the bed and kisses you softly. The tang of your pleasures tingling as your tongues tangle together. “So good to us,” he praises and chuckles as you yawn and nod. “Are you tired, sweetheart? Three orgasms too much for you?”

“Fuck no,” you giggle, “but being on the run through the Colombian jungle for a week, surviving a helicopter crash, and three orgasms is a little much; I’m so tired.” Benny pulls out, and you whimper from the loss, your breath catching as he collects the cum on his fingers and pushes them back in.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart, then you can rest before we fuck you again.” Benny gets up, and you hear the water run before he is returning with a washcloth and running it through your folds, being gentle with how sensitive you are. Santi runs his hand over your head and places a kiss on your forehead. Ben tosses the washcloth to the floor and pulls the comforter up and over you, the three of you snuggling close. Their hands warm over your skin as you drift off to sleep.

You don’t know what time it is when you come to, but it’s the quiet whispers that cause you to keep your eyes closed. You are draped over Benny’s chest, and his hand is tracing patterns on your arm; you can feel the warmth of Santi against your back, his arm wrapped around your waist. “Are you okay with this?” Benny whispers, and you try your best not to tense.

Santi sighs, “You know I’ve been in love with her for years, nearly fucked it up when I came home for surgery. I never imagined I would have to share her, but is it insane that it doesn’t bother me?”

“No,” Benny sighs, “No, it’s not. Because I feel the same, you are already like a brother to me. If I had to share the woman I love with anyone, I’m glad it’s you.”

“How is this going to work?” Santi asks.

“Well, let’s start with the most simple thing, do you want to come home? Are you done?” You can’t hear Santi reply, but you assume he nods. “Then you can live with her or me; my lease is up in a month, I think hers is in a few, and we can find a place to live all together.”

“You mean like buy a house?”

“Yeah, she’s been saving up, and so have I. Plus, with the money from this job, we should be able to afford something nice. Maybe each our own room and she can have the master. That way, we can each have our own space. Although I don’t think I could sleep a night away from her now.”

“I don’t want to lose her either, fuck, she’s perfect.” He pulls away, and you hear him rub his eyes, “But what about when she wants to get married and have babies and…”

“We will cross those bridges when we get to them, we can ask her to marry us both or one of us. Plus, don’t even get me started on having babies with this woman. She will look so gorgeous pregnant and swollen with our baby, her tits filled up with milk.” Benny groans and pulls you tighter. “I want forever with her, and that includes you. But you need to decide what you want, what’s best for you.”

Santi is silent for a moment, and you hold your breath waiting for an answer. “I want forever with her too, and that includes you. I’m all in.” You let out the breath and nuzzle into Benny’s chest.

“Did you hear that, sweetheart? He’s in. We both are. If you want us, we’re yours.” You continue to ‘sleep,’ and they both pull you close until you hear their breathing even out, sleep claiming you and filling you with dreams of the future.


	7. What Comes Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18 + ONLY (Language, NSFW Explicit, fingering, oral M! F! Receiving, hand jobs, cream pie, multiple orgasms, p in v sex, anal, double penetration, angst, feelings, nightmares, canon-typical violence)

The cold metal of the gun pressed into the back of your head. The Andes mountains sit before you, the clear blue sky; it was indeed a sight to behold until you notice the two figures on their knees before you, hands in the air. “Keep your eyes on me, Sweetheart, everything is going to be okay.” Benny smiles at you before the blood begins to drip down his head and splatters the ground. The white snow sprinkling with the blood of your love. 

“I love you,” Santiago whispers, and you turn to him and let out a breathless scream as he drops face first in the snow, a bullet wound at the back of his head. The teen from the mountains, the one who killed Tom, stands behind them, gun smoking. You feel the barrel of the gun pressed to the back of your head before a low voice begins chanting in your ear. 

Murderer, murderer, murderer

“Wake up! DOC! It’s just a dream!” The voices sound so far away, and you cling to the familiar sounds of Benny shouting your name. 

You wake with a jolt sitting upright in the bed, burrowing your face between your hands. Struggling to get air into your lungs, you gasp and try to keep the panic at bay. “Sweetheart,” you flinch when Santi’s hands rest over your shoulder. “I need you to breath; you’re going to pass out.” He gently massages your shoulders, and you release one hand from your face and grasp onto his own. Tightening your grip on his fingers. 

“Deep breath in, and count,” Benny rubs his hands over your back, and you count with him in and out until your breathing balances out. “Come here,” he whispers, pulling you back into their arms and hiding your face in Santi’s neck. His arms tight around you and Ben is putting butterfly kisses all over your shoulder and back.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Santi whispers, and you shake your head no, the vivid images from your dreams still too fresh in your head. “How about a sing you a little something? Might help take your mind off it.” You nod, and he begins humming the opening chords of Elvis Presleys; I can’t help falling in love. You smile at the cliche of the moment and listen to the velvet of his voice wash over you. 

“Wise men say, Only fools rush in, But I can’t help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you?” You snuggle closer and sigh as you let him serenade you. 

Benny joining in, and both of their voices melting together sweeter than honey. “Like a river flows. Surely to the sea, Darling, so it goes, Some things are meant to be. Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.” The country boy twang of Benny’s voice brings a smile to your face, and you pull away to smile at them as they sing together. “Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, Some things are meant to be.” 

You clear your throat and join them for the last lines, “Take my hand, Take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you. For I can’t help falling in love with you” The room is silent after, and you pull them closer to you, each of them kissing a cheek and holding you close. 

“You feel better, sweetheart?” Benny asks, and you nod, giving him a shy smile. 

“Much better, my dream…” the smile drops slightly, “was not pleasant, I don’t want to talk about it right now. I want to forget,” you bite your lip and look between them, “Make me forget, please?” 

“What do you want? Use your words,” Santi whispers in the silence. 

“I want you, both of you, at the same time.” Ben lets out a deep breath, and you can see Santi looking over at him, the both of them nodding. 

“Then this calls for special equipment,” Santi rolls out of bed and goes over to his bag, taking out a paper bag and coming back to the bed. “I picked this up after I got done at the lawyer’s office,” he takes out a small bottle of lube. “I didn’t want to be presumptuous, but I’d hoped we might need it.” 

“Do you want that, sweetheart?” Benny’s finger on your chin turns your head to face him, and you lick your lips, letting out a breathless yes. “You want us to fuck you in that tight little pussy and ass?” You moan at his words, and you’re almost embarrassed with how much you want it, want them. Almost. 

“Then we need to get you ready, Princessa, on your hands and knees, ass up,” Santi commands, and you do as he says, putting your hands flat on the bed and facing the headboard. “Ben, I’ll take care of getting her ready; you can lay under her and suck on those gorgeous titties. That alright with you?” 

“Fuck, yes, that is alright with me,” He scoots beneath you perpendicular and reaches his hand around your back, and pulls you to your forearms, putting your breasts right into his mouth. You let out a low moan as he runs his fingers up and down your spine. You drop your head to the bed when you feel Santiago spit on your ass and run it over your back end. He takes a moment before diving into your pussy with his tongue. 

You shoot up, and Ben pulls you back down, your toes curling at, the way Santi licks up and down, your folds, collecting your slick. Benny bites down on your nipple, and you jerk at the sensation. You whimper when Santi pulls away until you feel the cold lube squeeze over your ass, his finger collecting it and pressing gently against your ass. “Relax, sweetheart,” he coos and presses gently working you open. It’s torturously slow and Ben notices you are getting desperate, so he reaches one hand away and begins working your clit with his fingers. “Oh, she likes that, keep going Ben,” Santi moves his finger in further and adds more lube as he goes. 

It’s different but not uncomfortable with how cautious Santi is going and Ben’s fingers are like magic, his tongue flicking and teeth nipping over your sensitive nipples. The pleasure begins to tighten in your lower belly again, and your breathing gets heavier. Benny moves his fingers faster, and you rock back and forth to get more friction. When Santi works on adding a second finger, they both sink the rest of the way inside the pleasure bursts. 

You rock against his fingers fucking yourself, screaming into the pillow as your orgasm washes over you. “Yes, good girl, fuck yourself on my fingers. She’s ready Ben,” you can hear the pride in his voice, and you whine when he removes his fingers. “I’ll lay down, and she can ride me, and you can fuck her ass, okay, Benny?” Benny withdraws his fingers and shimmies out from under you. 

“Absu-fuckin-lutely,” Benny slaps your ass, and you moan, falling over to your side, “Is that okay with you, sweetheart?” 

“More than okay,” you whine, and Santi gets into position on his back. He reaches for you and pulls you forward to straddle his waist, and there is no resistance as you slide down on his cock, taking him fully. “Fuck, Santi, you feel so good inside me, I feel so fucking full.” 

“Well if you feel full now, imagine how it’s going to feel when I put my dick inside you too, sweetheart,” Benny chuckles at your whimper, and you hear him squeeze more lube and rub it onto his cock. He fingers at your back entrance again, and you buck your hips sliding Santi inside further. “Oh, she’s eager,” Benny teases, and you groan as he slowly works the tip inside. “Fuuuuucccckkkk,” Ben moans as he slides further inside you. 

It’s incredible how they fill you so completely, and you feel yourself cum on the spot. “Shit,” Santi pants, “she’s cumming.” You lean your head back against Ben’s chest and clench around them both. The three of your breathing heavy, both of them are trying their best not to cum to your wrecked moans. “Okay, together, Ben,” Santi coaches, and they both begin moving inside you, slowly working up a rhythm. “Shit, god fucking damn, sweetheart, you are so beautiful taking both our cocks,” he praises. 

But you can barely hear him over the blood pounding in your ears at being fucked by the two of them. Benny shoves a little deeper and you throw your hands forward and around Santi’s head. Benny is pushing against your back and harshly grabbing your hips as they begin pounding into you. “M’gonna cum,” you bite out as your eyes roll into the back of your head at the pleasure. 

“That’s it,” Benny shouts, feeling you clench around them, “Cum for us, again, cum.” You let out a scream at his order, and you almost pass out with the force of it. Benny and Santi keep fucking you through it, but you can no longer hear them on a high of pleasure as they use you over and over again. It’s almost perfect how the two of them cum inside you at the same time, the ropes of creamy thick cum dripping down your thighs. 

The boys are out of breath, and Benny pulls out, moving to the edge of the bed and standing up, and Santi slides you to your side and sits up. They have their eyes drawn on your trembling form, watching their combined cum slip out of you onto the sheets. Your eyes droop closed, and you yawn. 

“Sweetheart?” Benny whispers, shaking your shoulder lightly, and you roll your head over to look at him. “Pope’s going to take you to the shower and get you all cleaned up. I’ll get out the change of sheets and remake the bed.” Santi comes around him and scoops you up and into the bathroom where the shower is running, steaming up the mirror. He pulls back the curtain and slowly lowers you to your feet, reaching to catch you when your legs quiver beneath you like jelly. 

You steady yourself on his shoulders and give him a sleepy smile, which he happily returns. He helps you inside and climbs in after you. Cleaning your body and holding you to his chest for some lazy kisses in the aftermath of pleasure. You hear the knock at the door, and Ben’s voice floats over you, “Everything is all set when you are ready to come back.” 

“Almost done, thanks, Ben,” Santi shouts back and resumes his kisses, taking his time to kiss every inch of your lips and hold you tight against his chest. “This is nice too, just the two of us,” he whispers against your lips, and you feel the doubt begin to seep into your chest. Is this want he wants? Or is he just doing this because he has no alternative? 

You stay silent, and he continues kissing you until you are both satisfied, and he shuts off the water. Ben opens the door and steps inside, closing it quickly to keep in the warmth. He holds open the fluffy white towel, and you step inside, laughing as he wraps your arms to your side and kisses all over your face. The two of them lead you back to the neatly made bed, and you collapse naked between them, holding them close and feeling their lips travel your bare skin. 

Eventually, their breathing evens out, and you feel them fall asleep with you nestled between them. It takes some clever maneuvering, but you slither out from under them and stand quickly, gathering your clean clothes from your bag and coat Santi had discarded the night before. It’s still dark when you look outside the curtains, and you quickly grab a piece of hotel stationery and a pen. 

I went out for a walk. I will be back soon. 

Doc

You walk over to the nightstand where Santi left his phone and put the note atop it, taking the time to watch the two pieces of your heart sleep in peace. You go quickly and wrap your arms around your waist as you wander the city. Your mind wandering as you find your way through the streets to the water. You lose track of how long you sit there overlooking the ocean as the waves lap at your feet. The beach is calm and empty, the sun just beginning to peak across the horizon. 

“You are a hard lady to find,” Will’s voice jolts you out of your thoughts, and you watch, and he falls to the sand beside you. “I have been walking around this damn city for the past two hours looking for you.” 

“What?” you ask, confused, “I left a note.” 

“Oh, I know, they waited for about an hour before they woke Frankie and me up to come to look for you. You’ve been gone for four hours at least, honey. What’s going on?” he asks, playing with the sand before him. “Tell me,” he urges, and you turn away and look at a fisherman loading his boat for the day. 

“I feel…selfish,” you sigh and rub your face. “How can I be so selfish to expect them to share? It’s not fair to either of them. They deserve more, someone that can love them and only them so completely. Not someone like me who can’t make up her mind, so she makes them share.” He chuckles, and you glare at him, “What’s so fucking funny, Miller?” 

“You are,” he laughs, “You think you’re selfish by making them choose to share you, but you forgot the main word in their honey, chose. They chose to be with you. Benny and I were looking for you, and he told me he and Pope had a chat and agreed that they wanted you, and that meant living with each other and taking care of you together.” 

“Exactly, I made them choose this when I know they just want me!” 

“So you decided to run away and what? Leave them both miserable and broken-hearted? Now, that sounds pretty fucking selfish to me, Doc.” You mull over his words and hate how right he is. Will has always been the most level headed of the group. “Plus,” he leans back in the sand and keeps himself propped up on his elbows, “you didn’t see them this morning.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, Benny was about to have a fucking heart attack when he and Pope couldn’t find you after the first hour, and it just got worse and worse the longer he searched. Frankie went with Pope, and when we all teamed up, he looked like hell. Hair a mess, eyes red, and he couldn’t stop moving. If those two don’t love you, then fuck me, I don’t know what that is.” Your heart clenches on the boys’ descriptions, and you feel a sinking feeling in your stomach that you caused them to feel that way. 

“I,” you choke back the tears, “I didn’t mean to worry them, I just- I just needed to make sure I wasn’t forcing them into something they didn’t want.” 

Will sits up and drags a finger under your chin to look at him, “They want you. Everything else is moot. They love you. I guess the only question is this,” you hang on to his every word, “do you love them?” 

You didn’t need to think about it. The answer was abundantly clear, “Yes.” 

“Then let’s go find them before they go get the cops in on the search; we are trying to keep a low profile here, honey,” he teases, standing up and offering you a hand. He helps you to your feet and pulls you in for a tight hug, kissing your head gently. “Next time you run off, come to me, please. You know I’ll always take care of you.” 

“I know,” you smile, “thanks, Will.” You follow beside him back through the slowly awakening city and back to the hotel where they promised to meet up. You can hear Benny through the door, always so loud. 

“I swear if she is not back here and in our arms in the next thirty minutes, I am going to tear this fucking city apart brick by brick!” You knock at the door, and it only takes a second before it is nearly ripped off the hinges, and you are yanked inside. Santi has you in a bone-crushing hug, and Frankie shuffles out past you, patting you on the shoulder before he and Will leave you alone. “Thank you fucking god,” Benny comes behind and wraps his arms behind you, pulling Santi even closer. 

Santi pulls away first and scans your body for any harm, keeping his hands on your shoulders, “Where were you?” he asks urgently, “Do you have any idea how worried we were? I- I thought one of Loreas men might have tracked us and took you!”

“I’m sorry,” you reach for him, but he withdraws, crossing his arms, Benny still wrapped around your waist head in the crook of your neck. “I-I,” you swallow hard, trying to prevent the tears, “I just needed some time to figure everything out.” 

“Figure what out?” Benny pulls away and crosses his arms standing beside Santi. “We already talked to each other; we want this, want you.” 

“Exactly!” the tears stream down your cheeks, “you want me! I thought I was selfish by making you share me. Neither of you wanted this.” 

“Do you love me?” Santi asks suddenly.

“Yes, of course.” 

“Do you love Benny?” 

“Yes, yes I do.” You swallow the lump in your throat. “I love you both.” 

“Then that’s all we need to know. I won’t lie, I was a little apprehensive at first, but I see the way he loves you, the way I do. I would never take that away from him. I want forever with you, and that means Benny too, and I am okay with that. Ben?” Santi turns to Benny. 

“I am right there with your brother. We are a pretty damn good team; the three of us always have been. We talked last night about buying a house, maybe someday getting married, having kids, and a family. We want to be your family.” 

“You, you want to have kids?” you ask nervously. 

“I want everything with you, the house, the dog, the kids, all of it,” Santi says, taking a step closer. 

“But, how would we?” you trail off as Ben steps up and reaches for you. 

“We will figure it out together. But that means when you get scared, you have to talk to us, no more running away.” 

You nod, agreeing, “okay, no more running.” 

“Good,” Santi nods, closing the distance, “now what were you saying about being selfish? That sounds naughty of your sweetheart. Ben, I think she needs to be punished for what we went through this morning; what do you think?” 

“Oh, I couldn’t agree more. Strip and get on the bed, sweetheart.” They watch with darkening eyes as you tug off your clothes and move to sit on the edge of the bed. “Hands and knees,” Ben orders, and you follow without a thought. “Now, if you need us to stop at any time, you just say sweetheart, this is as much about your pleasure as ours.” You nod, and he chuckles, “I’m going to need verbal consent.” 

“Yes, Benny, punish me, boys,” you wiggle your ass and yelp as a sharp sting comes from the left where Santi is standing. Then the right, alternating with soothing touches over the burning skin. “Fuck,” you whimper as your slick travels down your thighs from how wet you are. They keep going until you are almost quivering, begging for them to fuck you. “Fuck, please,” you moan, and they taunt you asking what you want. “I want to ride Benny and suck Santi’s cock,” you moan as they give you a sharp slap at the same time. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Benny moves you up to your knees and lays down before you moving you to straddle his lap. He takes a long finger guiding it through your cunt. “Jeez, sweetheart, you are soaked; she liked that buddy.” You take his hands and slowly lower yourself onto his cock. He is so long and deep. “Stand up on the bed, Pope, and put your dick in her mouth; I want to watch her choke on it while I fuck her.” 

“With pleasure,” Santi stands on the bed and puts his cock in your mouth, letting you suck him deep into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as you take him deeper. “Fuck, I will never tire of this mouth. He places his hands on your head and helps guide you. Benny begins moving your hips up and down, watching as you take him inside you; he reaches for your chest and twists one nipple between his fingers, his other moving down to your clit and rubbing in time with his thrusts. It’s all too much, their hands, mouths, and cocks working in perfect harmony together. 

It’s like a perfectly executed dance, and you feel the tears burn in your eyes as Santi pulls you down till you choking on his cock and he’s spilling down your throat; at the same time, your pussy clenches down on Benny and you cum coating his cock in your pleasure. Benny lets out a roar as he cums inside you spilling into you. Santi pulls out of your mouth, some of his cum dribbles on your chin, and you look down at Benny, who smiles. “You look perfectly wrecked, sweetheart; I think you need another shower. But, this time it’s my turn.” 

The shower takes longer than it should as Benny enjoys his one on one time. When you emerge, the three of you get dressed for your meeting with the lawyer. St. Johns is awake, and the city is bustling as you meet up with the others and scarf down the muffin Frankie saved for you. Benny takes your hand and tucks you close to his side, and Santi leads the way to the office. A beautiful brunette shows you all back to a large conference room, the money stacked in piles at one end of the table. 

You take a seat between Will and Benny, Santi and Frankie sitting across the table. “Let’s begin, shall we,” the woman opens a folder in front of her, “minus the expenses, and our administrative fee, that leaves $6,334,120, cut six ways.” You lean back in the chair and cross your arms, watching Santi go through the paperwork. “This gives you six shares of $1,066,824. Oh, and I need all of your signatures on the sixth contract here. It’ll deposit the deceased’s share into the Redfly Family Trust. Here you are,” she slides the paper across the table to Will.

He takes a moment, and you can tell what he will do before he even says it. He slowly turns the paper and rips it in half, quietly turning to the lawyer, “I’d like you to please include my share into the family trust.” She makes a note in her paper, and he signs the document patting Benny on the back before leaving the room. You watch as Benny nods his head and reaches for the pen signing the paperwork. 

“Me too,” he sighs, standing up, “thank you. Sweetheart, I’ll see you outside.” You nod and watch as Frankie does the same clapping Santi on the back. You watch as he processes the whole thing and slowly signs his name on the line. You reach a hand out for the paperwork and sign your name and hand it back to the lawyer, clicking the pen closed. 

“So, I will schedule all of the payments to the family trust.” She takes the paperwork from you. 

“Of course,” Santi sighs, “Thank you, I’ll be in touch.” She nods and stands up, her heels clicking on the floor as she leaves you alone. He sits there for a moment longer before staring over at the money. “All of this, and we have nothing to show for it.” He looks over at you, and you stand coming around to stand beside him. 

“You’re wrong; something wonderful came out of this trip. It’s worth a lot more than all of that money.” You hold a hand out, and he smiles softly, taking it and wrapping his arms around you. “I love you,” you tell him, pulling away and kissing him softly. “Come on,” you lead him towards the door, “let’s go home.” 

People pass outside the doors, and Santi keeps his hand firmly in yours. The guys are waiting ahead for you. “So, what are you guys gonna do now?” Will asks, looking at the rest of you. 

Frankie lets out a humorless chuckle, “I got to get home.” 

“Not without these,” Santi reaches into his pocket and pulls out your passports, and hands them out. 

“That’ll help,” Ben chuckles. “Let’s get going. Our flight leaves within the next couple of hours, and we need to make sure Tom is secure.” 

“I’ll catch up to you,” Will smiles, “I need to talk to Pope,” he looks at your pointedly, “alone.” 

“Come on, Sweetheart, it’s just you and me for a little while.” You squeeze Santi’s hand three times and go to Benny, who tucks you under his arm. Frankie follows at your side, and you look over your shoulder to see Will hand a piece of paper to Santi. 

He looks from the paper and back over to you, noticing your eyes watching him. You can’t help but tremble at the darkness in his eyes as he tucks the piece into his pocket.


	8. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18 + ONLY (Language, NSFW Explicit, p in v sex, fingering, Angst with a capital A, funeral, military funeral, depression)

The whole flight home, you felt restless, the boys each had a head on your shoulder, and their snores were low and soft. The slip of paper was on your mind, and the question was on the tip of your tongue the whole time you waited for the flight, but it never seemed like the right time. You only had to wait another hour before you would be landing, and you wrung your hands again nervously. Something felt off about the whole thing, and you couldn't shake it. 

"Sweetheart?" Benny groans and sits up, moving to stretch his neck and hearing his joints pop. "Did you sleep at all?" he asks, concerned. 

"No, I-" you couldn't tell him about your feeling yet until you had a chance to ask Santi, so you changed the subject, "I'm just thinking about Molly and the girls." 

"I had a feeling, you and Molly are close," he nods, agreeing. None of the boys knew how close you and Molly were. When Molly first found out Tom was cheating, she came to you, and you helped her file for divorce and got a lawyer. It was painful to sit at the bar and listen to Tom moan about it when you had played a role in helping his wife. 

"I think I should be the one to tell her," you muse, and he sighs, running a hand over his face. 

"I refuse to let you do that alone." 

"She won't be going alone," you swipe your head to the side and see Santi slowly rise off your shoulder and run a hand through his curls. "I am the whole reason he was down there; I need to be the one to tell them." 

"You don't have to do that," you start, but he raises a hand. 

"I do. I am responsible." You scoff and roll your eyes. 

"Yes, because you forced us all to be here, are we going to do this shit again?" He opens his eyes wide and shocked at your outburst, but you've had enough. "I am not going to sit here and listen to you blame yourself over and over again. This is not your fault. We all knew what could happen." 

The three of you sit in silence as the plane descends and collect your baggage. Santi raises from his seat, pulls out his carry-on, and walks quickly off the plane, leaving you. Benny tries to reach for you, but you are quicker than he is, and you run after Santi. You can see his shoulders tense, grateful for the time of night since the airport is relatively empty. You catch up to him and grab his shoulder, "Are you going to run away again because you don't like the conversation?" you hiss, and he winces. 

"Don't bring that up, please," he rubs his palms into his eyes, "I am not fucking running away this time! I just need to do this, I need to be the one to tell Molly and the girls because I killed him, Doc! My brother is dead because of me, and I need to get this goddamn weight off my chest." 

"You don't have to do that alone, though! Let me help you, Santiago, let me in," you beg, and you can see the carefully crafted facade crack as his eyes redden and he rubs them furiously. You can hear the rest of the guys come up behind slowly and watch. You take a step closer and cup his cheeks, placing his forehead against your own for only him to hear. "I love you; you aren't alone anymore, let me in Santi." He nods slowly and pulls you in for a kiss, interlacing his fingers with yours and pulling you toward the doors. 

You pile into Tom's truck with the boys letting Will drive, Frankie riding shotgun, and you sandwiched between the boys in the back. Will pulls into traffic, and the drive is silent as you make your way to Frankie's house. He tosses a goodbye over his shoulder as he runs up to the door and races inside. You smile, knowing Maria was pissed but that she would be happy he was home. "Where to everyone?" Will turns. 

"I think you both should go home; Santi and I will take Tom's truck over to Molly's, and then Benny can pick us up when I call, or we can do an Uber." Will nods and takes off towards him and Benny's apartment. The two lived in the same building, but each had their own space, making it easier to carpool to training and fight nights. Will pulls into the parking spot and puts it in the park before grabbing his bag and getting out. You follow Benny, and he pulls you into his chest, placing his lips on your forehead. 

"I still think I should go with you, sweetheart." You shake your head, and he nods, understanding you needed to do this with Santi alone. "I am going to follow you with my truck; that way, you won't have to wait." You go to argue, but he kisses you softly, "I won't be able to just sit at home, too much energy." 

You nod and go over to the driver's side and jump in. Santi is a mess of nerves under the calm facade, and you reach for his hand and intertwine them as you pull back onto the highway and over to Molly's. He doesn't speak the whole time, and you turn on the radio to fill the silence. It's a short drive, and you pull up to the house before you know it. Parking in the driveway and getting out; one lone light in the living room is on, and you swallow the lump in your throat. 

You leave Santi to collect himself before going back to the road and over to Benny's truck. He rolls down the window, and you rest your arms on the window, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asks softly, and you nod. "Are you alright?" 

Benny knows you better than your know yourself, and you breathe out, trying to calm your racing heart. "I'm okay, I just," you rub at your eyes, and he reaches for your hand, "the girls…" 

He understands, and he squeezes your hand, almost to transfer his strength to you, and it works. You look back towards the door and see Santi start to make his way, and you squeeze back his hand and take off after him. Santiago stops before the door, and you stand beside him, letting him take his time. You put a hand on his shoulder, and he shudders, reaching a finger out to ring the bell. It takes a few minutes, but you hear the lock begin to turn, and Molly appears. 

She takes in the two of you standing on her porch, and you see the shift in her eyes. The brightness fades to a dull grey, and she stumbles backward into the house and collapses to the ground. You rush to her and pull her into your arms, letting her sobs soak your shirt. "Tom," she wails, "No!" Santiago stands frozen in the doorway and takes off his hat, running his hand through his hair and trying his best not to make things worse. 

But fate is never kind. "What the fuck did you do?" someone shouts from the doorway, and Santiago turns to face Tess. Her backpack slung over her shoulder, and tears quickly spilling down her cheeks, "Is he dead? Did you let my dad die?!" She steps the rest of the way into the house, and Molly weakly tries to reach for her, but she just collapses against your chest. "I TOLD YOU!" Tess shouts at Santi, backing him into a corner with her finger, "I TOLD YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!" 

Your eyes widen, and you want to run to him, but Molly has her fingers digging into your arm. "Tess, I-I," he stutters and shakes at the teen before him, but she doesn't care. 

"Get the fuck out of our house! YOU MURDERER!" Santi's eyes widen, and he nods, mumbling broken apologies under his breath and quickly running out the door. Tess turns to you and lets out an inhuman scream before collapsing to the ground and crawling to her mother. "Dad," she whimpers, "Daddy, no." You hold both of them to your chest, and it takes all your strength to keep it together for them. You don't know where Santiago went, and while you want to chase him down, the girls need you more. 

It takes some time and coaxing, but you manage to get them both to the couch and place a cup of tea into Molly's trembling hands. "I-" you swallow, trying not to cry, "I'm so sorry. There was nothing I could do." 

Molly puts down the cup and reaches for your hands, "I know," she whispers, "you would have done everything in your power to bring him home. And you did," her voice cracks, "w-w-where is he?" You keep it brief when you tell her about the morgue and arrangements and promise to come back in the morning to help them. Molly nods and slowly rises to embrace you, and you reach a hand out to Tess, who has her head in her hands and rub her shoulder. 

You let yourself out and walk to the sidewalk noticing Benny and his truck are gone, and Santi is nowhere to be seen. You get out your phone and dial his number, he picks up on the second ring, and you feel instant relief at hearing his voice. "Hey sweetheart," he mumbles, "Pope won't get in the truck; I've been following him around town for the last hour." 

"What did he say?" 

"Told me to fuck off when I asked him what happened, and took off. He won't listen to me; it's like he can't even hear me." You ask for him to give you the cross streets, and he does before hanging up. You order an uber and put in an address a few blocks down from where Santi is headed, and it shows up a few minutes later. When you finally arrive, you notice Benny's truck with the hazards flashing and following behind a slow-moving Santiago. 

"Thank you," you mumble and get out, taking down the road. "Santi!" you shout, and he tenses, coming to a stop. Benny puts the car in park, but you put a hand out to keep him in the cab. "Baby, talk to me," you whisper, and when he turns, it sucks the air out of your lungs. You'd only seen that look once before after the month at your place. The utter devastation on his face, eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down his cheeks. Santiago was a strong man and could overcome so much, but this had taken the life out of him. 

You reach a hand out, an olive branch, and this time he takes it, allowing you to pull him to the truck and into the seat beside you. "Home, please, Benny." Benny nods, reaching a hand out to your thigh and massaging the flesh as he drives. The three of you are silent, and when you get to your apartment, the exhaustion has finally hit. You usher Santi out and into the apartment. Benny follows behind and allows you to lead. You strip Santi down to his boxers and ease him into the bed, pulling the comforter up to his chin. 

Benny reaches a hand out and pulls you to his chest, "what do you need, tell me," he whispers against your crown. You reach for his clothes and help him strip down before removing your own and pulling a pair of sweats and a tank top from your dresser. Benny gets in bed, and you slide in the middle wrapping your arms around Santiago, who buries himself in your chest. Benny's arms come to wrap around you from behind, the two of them, holding you tight. 

"She was right," Santi mumbles against your skin, "I killed Tom. She told me he hadn't worked, and I brought him anyways. I knew how much he was struggling, all that money, it was like dangling a carrot in front of a rabbit." You run your fingers through his curls and let him talk, knowing that it was better for him to let it out than bottle everything up. Before you can reply, Benny's voice rumbles behind. 

"Did you know Tom and I spoke the night before he died?" you turn slightly to gaze a Benny, "He told me he knew he fucked up. The window of time, all of it was bull shit; he wanted that money. He wanted to bring it back and show Molly he wasn't a loser, prove something of himself to the girls. He said if he could do it again, he would do the same damn thing." He takes a moment to compose himself, and you can feel him tremble against your back. "Damn near shocked me after all the shit that happened, but it occurred to me that Tom was never really living here." 

"What do you mean?" you whisper. 

"He wasn't happy. He hated selling real estate," Benny chuckles, "probably because he fucking sucked at it. He was divorced and only saw his daughters a couple of days a week, the only thing he had was the military, and they didn't even want him. This mission was a dream come true for a guy like Tom, and in the end, he accomplished what he meant to. The girls and Molly will never have to work a day in their lives. He died the way I think he would have wanted to, not in a home for old guys who'd been neglected by the system but out in the field on a mission with his second family." 

Santi wraps his arms tighter around you and sighs, letting out a small chuckle, "Who knew Benjamin Miller was that fucking deep." You giggle and nod, turning to give Benny a languid kiss. 

"Thank you, love, listening to you, somehow you made it so much simpler for me to understand. You were right; Tom would have wanted to go out fighting." The three of you bask in the calm and safety of each other's arms, and before you know it, you nod off to sleep. 

The next morning, you wake up to something pressing into your ass, and you smile at the way Benny twists your nipples between his fingers, his mouth pressing kisses to your neck. You open your eyes, and it's dark, but you can make out the shape of Santi rolled over away from you. "Benny," you whisper, and he shushes you softly. 

"Come with me," he whispers, and you turn to allow him to scoop you up into his arms and carry you from the room. You hold on to his neck, and he gives you slow passionate kisses, barely giving you time to breathe between each one before he slowly lays you down on your back on the couch. "I want to make love to you," he whispers against your lips, and you shiver and nod. 

He leans back and slides your sweatpants and panties down your legs, and tosses them to the ground. You grin when you notice the hard outline of his cock straining against his boxers, and you reach a hand out to palm him through the thin fabric. He groans and bucks his hips into your hand before placing two fingers into his mouth and drenching them. He pulls away and reaches for your pussy, running his fingers through your folds. He grins when he notices how wet you are just from watching him, and he swirls your clit with his thumb. 

You lift your hips off the couch, and he uses his other hand to push you back down. "Uh-uh, not yet, sweetheart," he teases, and you bite your lip to stifle the moan when he slides two fingers inside you and curls them up. He takes your hand on his cock, slowly pulls your breasts out of your tank top, and places your hands there. "Squeeze those beautiful tits, and use my fingers; I want to watch you cum." 

You begin swirling and rocking your hips, fucking yourself as he kneels above you and watches as your pussy swallows his fingers. "That's it, sweetheart, take what you need," he praises, and you listen, reaching for his hand, spreading your thighs, and placing it on your clit. "Oh, is that what you want? Want me to rub your little clit and make you feel good?" 

"Yes, please," you moan and gasp as he adds a third finger, your pussy fluttering around him. "Benny, more," you beg, and he can't take it anymore the need to be inside you consuming him. He withdraws his fingers, and you whine before he pulls down his boxers and shoves his cock inside you, filling you to the brim. "Fuck," you whimper, and he lifts your legs and puts your feet over his shoulders. 

"Play with your clit," he orders, and you snake a hand down between your legs and swirl your clit. "Fuck, sweetheart, you are perfect," he begins thrusting, and you arch your back up, reaching for that nirvana. The pleasure slowly building in your lower belly. Each thrust powerful, nearly rutting you into the arm of the couch. You tighten around him, and he groans, "yes, just like that sweetheart, want you to cum," a thin sheen of sweat appears on his brow, and he slams into you even faster. "Yes, cum," his voice does the trick, and the pleasure pours over you in waves until you a crying out his name. 

"Fuck, Benny," you cry, and he lowers your legs and quickly flips you onto your front on your hands and knees. Only leaving you for a moment before hes pounding back into you. His fingers will leave bruises with how hard he is fucking you, but you could care less. It feels so fucking good to have him inside you, and you can feel his groans grow more erratic as his climax nears. You meet each of his thrusts with one of your own, and in two more thrusts, you are coming together. Your pussy milking his cock of all his cum as you squeeze around him in your own pleasure. 

He collapses against your back, and the weight is perfect, as you feel his breath heavily against your ear. He stays like that over you for another minute before kneeling back and falling back against the couch. You take a minute more before you turn and crawl over to him, collapsing against his chest, spent. He kisses your forehead softly, and you feel the pull of sleep dragging you near again. "I love you," Benny whispers, and you look up from his chest with a sleepy smile. 

"I love you too, Benjamin Michael Miller," his grin is infectious, and he bends forward to place a soft kiss on your lips. 

"You rest, sweetheart," he slides out from under you, and you whine, reaching for him. He chuckles and pulls up his boxers leaning down to kiss your head. "I am going to go get us some breakfast; you have nothing; I'll go grocery shopping later." He lifts you into his arms, and you snuggle against his chest as he takes you back to the bedroom and slides you under the covers beside Santi. "He needs you," he motions towards the other man, "I'll be back soon." He kisses you again one last time before going to your dressing and grabbing himself a change of clothes. 

It was not the first time Benny had spent the night, but it was the first time he'd woken you up to have sex on your couch. Although you think that could become a regular thing and you would be totally fine with it. You reach across the bed and pull Santiago's back to your chest, spooning him, and he sighs, putting your hand to his lips. "You could have stayed in bed," he mumbles, "I wouldn't have minded." You giggle and pull him close. 

"We didn't want to wake you; you had a rough day yesterday." He nods and remains quiet. "What do you need?" you ask quietly. 

He turns in your arms and rests his head on the pillow beside you, his dark brown eyes taking in every detail of your face. "I need you to be my rock," he murmurs, reaching a hand out to caress your cheek, "when you are with me, I feel like I can do anything." 

You intertwine your fingers with him, "I will always be here for you; you just have to let me." He swallows, and you watch his Adam's apple bob with the movement. 

"I made a mistake; I never should have left," he tries to apologize, but you cut him off.

"It's in the past; we have a new future. Let's not squander it by living in the past." His eyes soften, and he nods, pulling you close. "Do you want to shower with me?" you whisper. 

"Sweetheart, if there ever comes a day when you ask me that question, and I say no, you have my full permission to shoot me," he chuckles, getting out of bed and reaching for you. You let him pull you up and wrap his hands around your waist; he groans at the lack of bottoms and runs his fingers between your legs, feeling the stickiness from Benny's cum dripping down your thighs. "Fuck, sweetheart, Benny didn't clean you up," he tsks, "I will need to have a chat with him about keeping our girl clean and happy." 

You smile at the word our and follow him into the bathroom. When you emerge in a cloud of steam, you are both clean and smiling as you suck your fingers clean. "Hmm," you moan, "tastes good," you tease, and he groans, pulling you in for a kiss. 

"You are killing me here, sweetheart." The front door opens, and you hear Benny's booming voice announce food. Quickly the two of you dress and go into the kitchen to see Benny loading plates with steaming hot breakfast food. "This looks great, thanks, Ben," Santi grabs a plate and heads to the dining room table. Benny grabbing you around the waist and hauling you to his chest to place his lips on yours. 

"I missed you," he mumbles, and you giggle, reminding him he'd only been gone about twenty minutes. "I know," he teases, "but I got years to make up for." You smile and let him lead you to the table, the three of you tucking into the food. "So," Benny swallows a bite of pancake, "what's our game plan here?" 

"Well, I need to go back over to Molly's today and begin making the arrangements. I was hoping you two could go over to the office and put in the paperwork for a full military funeral. I also need groceries and to check in at work. I will see if I can get bereavement leave, but I am already on thin ice as it is." Santi tenses, and you reach across the table for his hand, knowing he is blaming himself again. 

"Okay, well, we will go get the arrangements made on the army side, and then pick up some groceries and make dinner. You will probably be with Molly and the girls most of the day." Benny reaches a hand out and places it over the one held in Santi's grasp, "We will get through this, brother." Pope nods, and you all finish breakfast and cleaning up. 

The rest of the week passes in a blur between Molly's house, the funeral parlor, the hospital, and home. You eat when you get a moment, and your nights are filled with passion as either one or more frequently, both men bring you to the brink of exhaustion until you are sandwiched between them safe and warm. Before you know it, the day of the funeral arrives. 

You pull the dress uniform from the back of your closet and zip up the pencil skirt smoothing the coat and adjusting your cap in the mirror. The boys are in their uniform, and you can't help but note how fucking sexy they look, if only it were for better circumstances. The three of you make your way to the truck, and Benny drives to the church. The place is packed, with so many people who knew and loved Tom. You sit in the pews between the boys and behind Molly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She reaches back and grasps your fingers in a tight hold before releasing them. 

Many people speak, and your lips wobble when Tess stands up and gives a eulogy about her father. Tom, despite all his faults, really left one good thing in the world, his girls. Will chooses to speak for the boys, and Benny and Santi hold tight to your hand as he talks about Tom's bravery and leadership through the years. "And now," he closes his book and looks out among the sea of strangers, "I would like to introduce one of the most important members of our team to sing for you, Doc," he motions for you. Benny and Santi turn to you, mouths dropping open as you stand and make your way to the microphone. 

"Hello," your voice shakes, and you close your eyes, trying to calm down, "Tess told me that her daddy always said he loved it when I sang, and so this one's for you, brother." You turn to look over at the flag-draped coffin and back to the crowd keeping your eyes on Santi and Benny as the opening notes begin to float throughout the room. 

Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
Was blind, but now I see  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved.  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed  
My chains are gone  
I've been set free  
My God, my Savior has ransomed me.  
And like a flood, His mercy rains.  
Unending love, Amazing grace  
The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word, my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be  
As long as life endures  
My chains are gone  
I've been set free (been set free)  
My God, my Savior has ransomed me (ransomed me)  
And like a flood (like a flood) His mercy rains (mercy rains)  
Unending love, oh, Amazing grace  
The Earth shall soon dissolve like snow.  
The sun forbears to shine.  
But God, Who called me here below.  
Will be forever mine.  
My chains are gone  
I've been set free  
My God, my Savior has ransomed me.  
And like a flood, His mercy rains.  
Unending love, Amazing grace (grace)  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
Was blind (was blind), but now (but now) I see  
The last of the chords die off, and you make your way back to your seat and furiously rub at your eyes, Benny throwing an arm around your shoulder and pulling you to his chest, Santiago rubbing his hand over your shoulder. When the service is over, the five of you join Tom's cousin and carry him out of the church to the grave. You help lower him to the ground before standing beside the boys again. You can't help but flinch each time the guns fire, and Santiago reaches his hand down to intertwine with yours, Benny holding the other. A soldier in full military dress folds the flag and places it in Molly's lap, and you grasp their hands tighter. 

'Taps' begins to play, and you swallow the sobs as he is slowly lowered into the ground, your mind racing that it could be any one of you in there if fate were only a little different. Everyone begins to clear as they finish until all that's left is the five of you standing there. "Thank you, brother," Will whispers before turning and walking back towards his truck. Frankie nods and follows, clapping a hand on Santi's shoulder. 

"Tom," Santi's voice shakes, "I am so fucking sorry." He squeezes your hand and turns to walk back towards the parking lot, leaving you with Benny, who is sniffling and rubbing his nose.

"Baby?" 

"I'm alright, sweetheart," he mumbles, "we just, you know, we were close." You nod and move closer, placing your head on his shoulder and rubbing his arm. "I just can't believe he's gone." 

"I know," you agree quietly, "I relive that day every day, and I wonder if there was something I could have done to change what happened. Maybe if I would have stayed with Tom instead of Santi, then I could have saved him, or it could have been me." 

"Don't you ever fucking say that," he turns to you hard and forces your eyes to his, "I refuse to live in a world without you in it. I would never let something happen to you. You are my best friend," he bends down to kiss you, "the love of my fucking life," another kiss, "and mine. I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you." 

"I know Ben," you cup his cheek, and he leans into your hold, trembling, "I'm sorry." He nods and pulls you close into a tight embrace. 

"Come on, sweetheart," he keeps you close and starts walking towards the truck, "let's go home." 

That night, they both remind you what you all fought for on that mountain, and you collapse spent in their arms. Benny spooning your back, and Santiago running his hands over your skin, his head on the pillow before you. He nuzzles your nose and kisses it softly, and you hear Ben's soft snores behind you. "Santi," you whisper, and he looks up at you, the moonlight reflecting against his salt and pepper colored curls, "no more secrets." 

His eyes harden, and he nods, urging you to continue. "I have to know," you reach a hand out and stroke his cheek, "what was on the piece of paper?"


End file.
